When Midnight Voices Call part 1
by Dendraica
Summary: Jar Jar tells Anakin a story . . .
1. When Midnight Voices Call 1

  
  
Anakin walked into the quarters he and Jar Jar would share for that night. Jar Jar was already asleep, tired from all that had happened within a few days. They had fought a battle, after all, and on top of that was added grief at the violent passing of Qui-Gon, a Jedi they both admired. Anakin was pretty tired himself. He scrubbed his face in the wash room and turned down the covers to his bed, preparing for a nice, quiet night.  
  
" No . . . ken't let yous . . . Sabi, der gonna kill . . . pleas . . . " came a frightened voice from across the room.  
  
Anakin looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Jar Jar. His gungan friend was having a nightmare.  
  
" Jar! Hey, come on." Anakin said, gently shaking his friend awake. Jar Jar gasped and sat up. Anakin put a hand on Jar Jar's chest to ease him down and felt the Gungan's heart beating harder than the drums at the celebration parade. " Geez, are you allright? I've never seen someone so terrified of a nightmare before."  
  
Jar Jar looked about him in panic, then realized where he was. After a few dry gulps he breathed in relief. " Sowwy, dinna mean ta wake yous." Jar Jar mumbled, embarrassed.   
  
" I wasn't even asleep yet. It's okay. What happened?"  
  
" Ah . . . jus a bad dweam. Nuthin really."  
  
" Jar Jar," said Anakin, sitting on the bed next to the gungan, " Come on, tell me. I always talk about my nightmares. It makes me feel better."  
  
Jar Jar closed his eyes and sighed. He wiped the perspiration from his face with the back of his hand. " Okey. But it's a bery yong story. You sur you wanna be hearin it?"  
  
" I'm not tired." assured Anakin.  
  
" Welladen, okey. See, da trubble started firs wen me frien foun out dat he was a warlok. Coud do magic an stuff."  
  
" But there's no such thing as magic." argued Ani. " Are you sure it wasn't the Force behind his power?"  
  
" Dis was nuttin yike da Force. See, der be otha creaturs in Naboo ratha den us Gungans an da Hu-mens. Der be otha creaturs . . . both good an bad. Dey live in da realm o da Feyri. Der's goodens, and baddens. Lito, meetinks was part Feyri, cause his fatha was one."  
" Feyries? What are those?"  
" Accordin' ta Gungan legend, de Feyries are spirits dat were created by da Guds ta protect da trees an plants o da swamps. Ta keep dem growin an healthy so da animals we eat won all die from stervation. But some Feyries bagan ta abuse der powers an da Guds poonished dem. Dey trapped dose bad bein's inta horrible ugly twisted bein's. Isa kno . . . Sabi, Lito, Reba, and my nearly got munched by two o dem."  
  
" Who's Sabi and Reba?"  
  
" Ah . . . Reba is a frien. Isa met her an Lito at da orphanage. "   
  
" Orphanage?"  
  
" Uh-huh. Ma uncle an aunt had ben raisin' my bafore, but . . . well, der were some diffaculties. "  
  
" Your clumsiness?" asked Ani.  
  
" No, no. Aunt Valei . . . wella, shesa was bery mean an . . . " Jar Jar broke off. He didn't care to talk about her very much.  
  
" I see. Some family members can be a little tough to deal with. My friend Kitster had a cousin that always wrecked his stuff and started crying whenever Kitster yelled at her and then Kitster always got in trouble. "  
  
" Oie, my sorta had a cousin yike dat too. An Sabi . . . shesa well . . . my gonna get ta dat part lata. Sabi was da bestest friend I eva had."   
  
" Was?"  
  
Jar Jar sighed mournfully and nodded.   
  
" I'm sorry."   
  
" Here. Dis is wat I made for hers. Shortly bafore . . . "   
  
" Before what?"  
  
" Isa gonna tell yous a tale now. Might be a while, but itsa necessary yous hear all dis cause if not, its not gonna make sense. It still don make sense, sometimes ta my."  
  
" Go on," encouraged Anakin.  
  
" Well, Isa was, oh say, bout fifteen years-a old . . ."   
  
  


***

" Isa nevva tot Isa woud see ma Unca Djin der dat mornin. Hisen woke me up himsef ta tell mesa da news. Hisens twas gettin a davorce with Valei. Hesa gotsa keep da house, but Valei an Nuran were stayin der for a bittle until dey foun someplace else. Djin's a nice guy. Hesan be wanten ta make sur dey be okeday, even tho dey didn' care much bout his."   
"Isa felt turrible. Mesa tot da whole ting was meesa's fault. So wen Unca Djin tol mesa bout everyting, Isa began ta cry. Unca Djin an my talked for a yong time. Hesa tol my dat Isa not have nuttin da do wit da davorce an dat it was 'cause Valei an Nuran dinna love his an wer only usin his fer money. Aunt Valei even tried ta blackmail his so shesa coud use me for money, but Lito, Sabi, Reba an my changed all dat. Shesa no longa got da evidence ta turn his in to da bosses."   
" Den Djin told my dat hesa now coud adopt my when Valei an Nuran found teir own hous. Dat made my mooie glad. Isa coudn' wait ta live alone wit me unca. "   
But der was some otha thing … Isa got a little disenhearted bout someting mesa an Lito saw one day while hesan twas practicin' in da swamp …   
  


***

" Steady, Lito . . . steady . . . " coached Tobby.   
  
Lito tried hard not to break his concentration of holding up a bowl of water in midair, but it was hard. Sounds of animals in the swamp distracted him and besides, he was restless. He wanted to move on and do something fun.  
  
" Patience. You'll get there." said Tobby, reading his thoughts as he normally did. Lito scowled. He felt as if he no longer had any privacy.  
  
" Ssss, Lito! Dersa sombotty comin!" hissed Jar Jar, who was charged with being the lookout. Tobby faded away and Lito broke his concentration, sending the bowl of water straight to the ground. Lito picked the bowl up and both he and Jar retreated out of the clearing. They stopped running as soon as the clearing was out of sight, but they still could hear the voices of the two Gungans that had almost crashed Lito's magic lesson.   
  
" Mooie! Dat's mesa Auntie Valei's voice! Isa recognize hersa anywheres. Talk about da rong person ta meet up wit while yousa were practicin!" Jar Jar whispered, shuddering at the close call.   
  
" Guess whosa else bein wit her," said Lito, recognizing the second voice. " Oie, Ja, yousa nevva gonna balieve dis … "   
  
" Whosa?"  
  
" Tis da General Kroan. Comen dis way. Wesa mebbe betta lissen in ta wat der talkin bout. Shesa coud be tellin lies bout Djin ta get his in trubble."   
  
The two gungans walked silently nearer to Kroan and Valei to hear what they were talking about.   
  
" So, hesan davorced yous?" Kroan was asking.   
  
" Yes. A good ting too, cause Isa be gettin tired of dat fool. My no wantin his ta be Nuran's fatha anyways. Da poor idjit still tinks hesa *is* da fatha. Dat's why hesan gonna leav his fortun ta Nuran." Valei laughed. "  
  
" Yousa sur of dat? Djin be leavin his fortun ta Nuran even afta hesa davorce yous?" asked Kroan.   
  
" Course. Djin loves Nuran as if hesa was his own. As if hesa evva gonna find out othawise."   
  
" Valei … yousa always be da smartest mos beautiful … " Kroan cut himself off as he grabbed Valei by the shoulders and began kissing her passionately. " Marry mesa … Isa give yousa an Nuran a good home an … " More kissing followed, then Kroan continued. " Tis about time Nuran knew his real fatha. Dis way, Djin canna find out bout yous adultery wit my . . . hesa nevva suspect yous if yous my wife . . . an if hesa does . . . der be nuttin his ken do about it … " Kroan and Valei continued to kiss and caress each other, feverishly. Lito groaned inwardly. He wasn't too sure if they needed to see what was probably going to happen right there in the clearing in a few more moments. He turned to say so to Jar Jar, but to his surprise, Jar Jar was already gone.   
  
" Ja Ja? Where yousa bein?" Lito called. As he walked for a few more minutes Tobby popped into view.   
  
" This way. I found him."   
  
Lito followed Tobby until they reached a large tree that was twisted like a staircase towards the Gods. Saba and Jar Jar had showed him that tree. It was their usual meeting place. Lito saw a figure huddled in its sturdy branches not too far from the main trunk.   
  
" Ja Ja?" Lito ventured, but the figure sobbed and turned its face away.  
  
Lito sighed and climbed the tree until he reached Jar Jar's level. He sat down next to Jar and held his best friend as he let out his hurt and grief. After a while, Jar Jar had regained his composure somewhat and was willing to talk with Lito.  
  
" Shesa betrayed Djin. Shesa had Nuran wit Kroan while shesa still married ta his. Howsa my gonna tell his?"   
  
" Mebbe yous shouldn'." muttered Lito, unsure of his answer.   
  
" But den Valei wins an Nuran gets Djin's money--"  
  
" Howsa yous gonna prove it? An howsa hesa gonna prove it to da bosses? Ja, tis betta for yous unca if yous don tell his. Da Gods punish wrong-doers. Mebbe for all yous know Djin'll nevva die!" said Lito. Jar Jar cracked a grin, but it faded quickly.   
  
" But everyting dies."   
  
" Well, den what if Nuran dies before Djin, huh?"   
  
" Lito, don say such tings! Dat's horribad!" gasped Jar Jar.   
  
" Isa not sayin Isa hope he does, jus dat it's possible. Tings'll work out. Yous see."   
  
" But do I tell his?"   
  
Lito sighed. He surely didn't know the answer to that. Tobby, who had been listening to the whole conversation answered for him.   
  
" That's up to you, Jar Jar. Just ask yourself what it will achieve. Do you think your uncle can do something about it?"   
  
" Hesa ken not give Nuran da money. But if my tell his, den hesa feel betrayed an even cry mebbe. Isa don wanna make his cry."   
  
" Yes, it's never easy to be the bearer of bad news. If you ask me, Djin's had enough pain from this Valei person and Nuran. On the other hand, he may just be relieved that Nuran isn't his real son. " replied Tobby.   
  
" My jus don know . . . " Jar Jar shuddered. He buried his face in his arms.   
  
" Come on, boyo. Let's get some munchens. We ken talk oveh some adda moss chips, eh?" Lito cajoled Jar Jar out of the tree.  
  
Jar Jar was hungry despite his pain so he climbed out of the tree and dejectedly followed Lito back to Otah Gunga.  
  
  
" Mmm, goodens! Haven' had dese fo a yong while." said Lito, eating his crunchy snack. " Howsa yurs?"  
  
Jar Jar frowned and pushed adder moss chips around on his plate.   
" Don yous evan care?" he said, finally. " Wesa jus be hearin som maxibig doodoo."  
  
Lito coughed, startled. " Of curse ma cares!! Isa . . . jus tryin ta cheer yous up an . . . ah. Failin' miserably. Isa sorry if me seems impersonal bout it. My didn' know yous wanted ta talk more bout it, dat's all."   
  
" Ah, my see, then. Tis on ma mind no matta wat Isa try tinkin' bout. Lito? Wat woud yous do?"   
  
Lito thought for a moment. " My don know. Mebbe yous *shoud* tell his. It migh hurt fa wors if hesan learns of dis from anyone else. An especially if yous knew 'for hesan did."   
  
Jar Jar sighed deeply and closed his eyes. " Okeday. My betta tell his. " Jar got up to leave.   
  
" Righ nowsa?"   
  
" Mooie. Isa betta now 'for me change me mind. Isa rilly rilly don wanna do dis . . . "  
  
Lito got up and threw the rest of the chips out of the bubble for the fish to feed on. " Comen Ja. Wesa tell his tagether."   
  
Jar Jar felt a little better. He couldn't imagine himself telling his uncle alone. At least his friend would be with him.   
  
" Tanks so much, Lito! Yousa da bestest!" said Jar Jar, giving Lito a big hug.  
  
" Mooie -- agh, Ja Ja! Dat's enough o dat!" said Lito, embarrassed.  
  
  
Lito stood quietly behind the door, as Jar Jar talked to Djin on the other side. What happened after Jar had told what he'd overheard astounded him to the point where he was hepless to do anything else but listen. Djin was furious, of course. Unfortunately, he was furious at the wrong person. " Djin, pleas! Isa not lyin!" pleaded Jar Jar.   
" Isa don balieve yous! Noah get out of me sight," growled Djin.   
  
" But Unca Djin -"   
  
Djin jumped to his feet. " Get out of me sight!" Djin yelled, his hand raised as if to strike Jar Jar across the face. Jar Jar turned pale but made no move to raise his hands in defense. He stood in shock that his Uncle was this angry at him.   
  
Sensing the tension between them, Lito took a few steps inside the room and pulled on Jar's arm. " Letsa go. " he suggested.  
  
Shaken, Jar Jar went with Lito, leaving Djin alone. Djin watched as they left, then lowered his hand. He paced the room for a while muttering under his breath, denying everything his nephew had told him, but the more he denied it, the more it seemed to be true. Djin sat down and forced himself to breathe slowly, relaxing some of the tension in his chest. Then came anger at Jar Jar for telling him and fury if it indeed was a lie or misconception. Djin had horrible thoughts sometimes about what he would do to Jar Jar if it indeed turned out to be a lie.  
  
After he was exhausted from the energy he spent in his quiet but intense anger, rational thought came back to him.  
  
" Isa a monstair. All hesa tryin ta do was tell my da truth." Djin muttered to himself suddenly. In his own pain, he had failed to notice that Jar Jar was as upset about it as he was. Djin closed his eyes, hating himself for his outburst. He remembered the look in Jar Jar's eyes when he had raised his hand to strike him . . . the memory of what he almost did nearly broke the older Gungan's heart.   
  
" Hesan musta been goin thru hell when hesan found out. Wonderin how hesa was gonna tell my. He was tremblin an all . . . *damn* me, Isa dinna mek it any betta by doin dat. Poor kiddo." Djin thought.   
  


***

" Ja Ja, yous okey?" asked Saba, worried. Jar Jar groaned, still holding his head in his hands.  
  
" Fight wit his unca," Lito explained, between mouthfuls of chuba pie. Saba chuckled. " Wat?" asked Lito.  
  
" Yousa betta slow down, or yous end up as fat as Nuran, " teased Saba. Jar Jar suddenly burst into tears. " Wat . . . wat da matta? Wat my say?" asked Saba, gently rubbing Jar Jar's back. She looked at Lito, bewildered.  
  
Lito sighed. " Tis a yong story."  
  
" Not here-sa, Lito. Pleas . . . " Jar Jar sobbed quietly.  
  
" My so sowwy . . . Isa dinna mean ta say anyting . . . I - Isa . . . " Saba was fretting.  
  
" Itsa okeday, Sabi, yous dinna know." Jar Jar muttered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
" Comen on, Ja Ja. Letsa go somplace, 'keday?" Lito said, gently ushering his friend out of the bubble. Feeling guilty, Saba followed.  
  


* **

" Yousa unca *not* haten yous. Hesan jus be upset, dat's all," assured Saba, once the story had been told.  
  
" No, nosa. Hesa was gonna *hit* mesa. Isa neva gonna forget da anger in his face . . ." 'Like Auntie Valei' Jar Jar was going to say, but he bit his lip to avoid saying it. Djin was NOT like Aunt Valei.  
  
" Twas jus shock. Ja Ja, Isa bettin dat rightaboutnows, yous unca feelin mighty low for losin it yike dat. Sometimes, anger makes us do tings dat wesa shoudn' do or dat wesa wouldn normally tink o doin' . . . wesa jus do it. An den usually end up regrettin' it, " said Saba.   
  
" Wen Valei beat mesa, shesa no regrettin' it," Jar Jar replied, darkly.  
  
" Aunt Valei tis a differen case. Shesa care only bout hersef so shesa not got much room for feelin' bad 'bout wat she dun. Like da time shesa kicked yous out o yur house an brokie yous arm - shesa regret dat cause it led to Djin realizin how shesa only cared bout money an dat hepped his get ova wateva fear shesa held oveh his. Now yousa out o hers control."   
  
" But shesa still gettin away wit adultery an with blackmailin and beatin mesa an usin ma fatha's money . . ."  
  
" Wesa gonna fix dat, Ja. "  
  
" Shesa nevva gonna get in trubble now dat shesa marryin' Kroan. Hesa maxi-grand gen'ral! How is da Bosses gonna take oursa word gainst hissens? *An* wesa don got da evidence dat Nuran is Kroan's son. " Jar Jar dismally laid his head back against the treelimb. Saba sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. Lito crossed his arms and leaned against the trunk below.   
  
" Oh Jar . . . my wish my coud jus make everyting betta," murmured Saba.  
  
" Itsa okieday, Sabi. I know. My so glad ta haf yous an Lito an Reba. My be los without yous." Jar Jar said, embracing her. Saba smiled and hugged him back. As she rested her head on his shoulder her eye caught sight of claw marks in the tree's trunk. Chills ran up her spine as she remembered what had caused those gouges . .   
  
. Jar Jar felt her shudder. " Whassa matta? Wat's rong?" " 'Member does creaturs? How yous sapposed dey got heres?" asked Saba, frightened.  
  
Lito gasped. He had never told Saba all he had heard.  
  
" Dey . . . dey talked to mesa, Sabi." he said, suddenly feeling cold all over. Saba and Jar Jar sat up, listening to Lito intently. Lito looked at them and hesitantly continued. " Dey talked of a master . . . and what dey were gonna do . . . dey wanted yousa, Sabi . . . yousa *first.*"  
  
Saba shuddered and shrieked when Tobby suddenly appeared. Jar Jar grabbed her to keep her from falling out of the tree.  
  
" Oh, yous a-scared my! " She scolded.   
  
" My apologies, Saba. As I was about to say, those beasts did not act of their own accord," the ball said, matter-of-factly. " They indeed spoke of a master - the one who conjured them - someone very powerful. I do not know who, but this someone is near and is dangerous. I cannot begin to guess their motives."  
  


To Be Continued . . . 


	2. When Midnight Voices Call 2

  
  
" Night Sabi," the young gungan said to his friend as she walked up the steps to her front door.  
  
Saba smiled, though she was shaky from Tobby's revelations about the creatures that had come after her. " Goodnight, Ja."   
  
" Sabi . . . wait." Jar called before she stepped inside. She turned around. " Isa not let anyting bad happen ta yous, keday? " he said, firmly. " My promis. Yous ken count on mesa." Jar Jar embraced Saba tightly. Saba wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.  
  
" Tanks, boyo. Isa mooie mooie lucky ta have yous for a frien."   
  
Saba kissed him on the cheek and opened the door. Jar waved goodnight and she smiled and wished him the same. He waited until the door closed before starting to walk back to the orphanage with a suddenly heavy heart. Dimly, he wondered if his uncle even wanted to see him again, then pushed back his fear with a dry swallow. He'd try tomorrow. Tomorrow, because he didn't want to push his luck.   
  


* * *

Djin paced the room worriedly. " Wheresa coud dey be . . ." he asked himself for the fiftieth time. Night had fallen and it was about to be past curfew.   
  
The door opened and closed. " Heydo? My home." Djin heard his nephew's voice call out timidly before he started walking up the stairs.  
  
" Ja Ja?" Djin called, walking to the staircase. Halfway up to the dorm, Jar stopped.   
  
" Unca Djin."  
  
" Wesa need ta talk boyo. Come down."   
  
Trembling against his will (This was *Uncle Djin* whom he had no reason to fear) and walked down to meet his uncle. He followed Djin to the kitchen table and they both sat down.  
  
" My wasn' lyin." Jar Jar started, his voice quavering. " My woudn' do dat ta yous."  
  
" My know. Isa believe yous. An my shoudn'ha yelled at yous or raised a hand against yous. My was rong. Isa wanna say my sowwy. I messed up, mooie bad." sighed Djin. The top of the kitchen table was getting blurry from the tears in his eyes and it was the same for Jar Jar as well.  
  
"Isa couda told you a yot more gently. Mebbe I said it da rong way. Unca Djin, Isa da one dat messed up. Isa dinna tink yousa woud take it dat hard. My knew you'd be hurt, but my tought yous hated her. "  
  
Djin was surprised. " Well . . . yes, my shoud hate hersa, logi-kally. But . . . my loved her once. An ta tink shesa had an affair . . . basically, dat jus means all dose years . . . Isa was just money ta hers. Dat she nevva luvved my. Out of all da times shesa hurt you an hurt my, physically an verbally . . . dis is wors. Dis is betrayal. "  
  
" My so sowwy." Sobbing now, Jar Jar went to Djin and hugged him tightly. Djin smiled weakly and hugged him back. " Yous forgive my, boyo?"   
  
" Of course!" answered Jar Jar. " Yousa forgive my?"  
  
" Yousa dinna do nuttin rong by tellin my about wat yous ovaheard. Isa very glad yous did. Now der's only one ting ta do. Ja, tis not gonna be much of a fortune ta leave, but my wan yous ta be my new heir."  
  
" But -"  
  
" Noah buts. Besides, it be makin up for what Valei took from yous fatha's inheritance."  
  
" Tanks, but all my wan is dat dey jus leave us alonie. Isa had enough of dem hurtin' yous." declared Jar Jar.  
  
Djin chuckled and tenderly wiped the remaining tears from his nephew's face. " Ah, yousa bein yous unca's keeper, now, eh?" he teased.  
  
Jar smiled. " My agree, Ja Ja. Isa tink wesa ken get along jus fine without dem."  
  


** *

" So you ended up living with your uncle?"  
  
" Yes. An den, all da trubble in da world seemed to jus fall on my. BAM! Lotsa bombad things happen." murmured Jar Jar.  
  
" Your friend dying?"  
  
Jar sighed. " Uh-huh."   
  
" Was she the one you were talking about on the battlefield?"  
  
" Yes. Shesa was. An look Ani, itsa mooie weirdins, but I found hersa neklace on da march ta fight da machanek droid-thingies." Jar Jar reached for his vest and pulled out the necklace. Anakin examined it in wonder.  
  
" I guess it means you're never alone when you make a friend. Even when they aren't alive anymore . . . or near you." Anakin turned away. Jar Jar knew what was wrong and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.  
  
Yousa motha always gonna be right dere," he said, pointing to Ani's heart. " Shesa will *neva* leave yous." Jar looked down at the Saba necklace and carefully put it back into his vest pocket.  
  
"Nobotty rilly ever does leave ussens, eh?"  
  
Anakin smiled and nodded in agreement although his eyes were tearing up. " What happened when you moved in with your uncle?" he said, turning back to the story.  
  
" Well . . . itsa bein jus a few years lata. Isa bein, mebbe, 17 when everyting started goin wrong, although it didn't seem dat way in da beginnin . . . "  
  
  


##### To Be Continued . . .


	3. When Midnight Voices Call 3

  
  


_All characters that belong to Lucas belong to Lucas. Short and sweet, eh? -- Draica_

  
Jar Jar looked at Anakin closely. "Yousa don balieve in magic, do yous?"  
"No," Anakin answered. Jar Jar sighed.  
"My ken't blame yous. It's not an easy ting ta balieve in fer some people. I guess den what my's about ta tell isn' gonna be easy ta swallow."  
  
"Jar Jar, whether or not I believe in magic, I will believe in you. I promise."  
Jar Jar raised his head, surprised. "Thank yous," he said gratefully. "Yous probably the only person dat has enuf time ta lissen ta dis tale dat I kno."  
Anakin felt a surge of pity for his Gungan friend. Whatever Jar Jar was about to tell him had weighted on his heart for all this time, and no-one had bothered to help him lift it.  
"Go on," he said, gently.  
"Da las ting my told yous, my was livin with Unca Djin, eh?"  
  
"Yes, I remember." Anakin folded his legs into a comfortable position from his seat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Three years went by an noah rilly bad dudu happened. Not yet. Da trubble all started wit Lito. Ah, now, it wasn't Lito's fault." Jar Jar quickly amended. Anakin nodded that he understood. "Hesa got bombad powers an dis was still unknown to da Bosses an anyone else 'sides mesa, Sabi, Reba, an Missy Zae. Lito's secret twas safe. But . . . because his motha's secret was known, Lito paid da price."  
"What do you mean?" asked Anakin, concerned.  
"No-one would give his a jawb. Not nobotty, uh-uh. So ah . . . " Jar Jar looked embarrassed at what he was about to say. "Hesa had ta steal ta eat. An dis got his in even worser trubble."  
"Oh," Anakin murmured. "Did he get banished too?"  
"No, not exactly, no. He got thrown in jell a few times, but nevva so dey coud keep him in jell. Not enuf evidence. Nah. Kroan hated his somethin bombad. My still don kno why, boot Kroan made it hesa parsonal duty ta drag Lito in everytime hesan innocence twas questioned. Did bombad tings ta his, an got away."  
"Like what?"  
Jar Jar sighed as the memories flooded his mind, particularily those he wished he could leave behind forever. "My start tellin yous wat happened from dat one day my got dragged inta jell wit his. Den, da res o' da story will follow."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Thief! Stop dat thief!"  
"Huh?" Jar Jar turned toward the voice. Lito cursed under his breath. Without warning, he grabbed Jar Jar's arm and sprinted toward an alley. "Aaah! Hey!"  
"Come on! Hesa be yellin at mesa!"  
"Whoa, well den don' run! Runnin makes yous look guilty!"  
"Mesa _is_ guilty!" Lito retorted, not slowing down. Jar Jar heard the angry shouts of their pursuers running after them.  
"_Lito!_ Nex time, don steal when yous hangin out wit mesa! Dis tis da secon time wesa been running for oursa lives, here!"  
"My dinna steal anyting taday! Dat fat ol massanek was yellin at mesa caus o' _yestaday!_"  
"Yestaday??"  
"Hesa tried catchin my yestaday, but coudn' keepsie up! My intendin it stay dat way!" Lito skidded to a halt and Jar Jar bumped into him. "Argh! Dudu!" Lito yelped. They had run right into a dead end.   
"Oie boie . . ."  
"Wesa not givin up yet, boyo."  
  
Lito gave Jar Jar a boost and the latter was able to reach the top of the wall and pull himself up. He reached a hand down to Lito who grabbed it and clambered to the top of the wall. They swung their legs over the edge and jumped down to the ground below.   
Both froze where they landed, listening as their pursuers' shouting and clamoring passed them and grew distant. They had shaken their hunters for now. Or so they thought.  
  
A cold and powerful hand clamped down on each teen's shoulder. "Yoiks!!!" yelped Jar Jar and both he and Lito spun around. Kroan smiled visibly from the shadows.  
"Run, Ja Ja!"  
They'd hardly sprinted three feet before Kroan was upon them.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Move along, brattos." Jar Jar stumbled as he was shoved forward. Lito was prodded along beside him. Both glanced at each other miserably. Handcuffed and bruised, they staggered out into the street, Kroan keeping a sharp eye on both from on top of his kaadu.  
  
Jar Jar blanched as passerbyes pointed him and Lito out and exclaimed shocked or otherwise unpleasant words. "Dat's Djin's boyo. What's hesa doin wit da witches' kid?"  
"My ken't balieve no-one be lockin dat witch-brat up for good."  
  
"Lookit, now da witch's son is corruptin otha kiddos. Somebotty gotta talk to da Boss 'bout dis."  
  
How was he going to explain this to Djin? Jar Jar wondered bleakly. Things were not looking up at all. Lito nudged him.  
"My sowwy, boyo."  
"Why yous go an do dat an drag mesa along? My no havin anyting ta do wit yous stealin!" Jar Jar hissed back, before he could stop himself. Immediately, a hurt look crossed Lito's face and Jar Jar regretted his anger.  
  
"Dey wouda arrested yous too, Ja Ja, jus fer bein wit mesa. My was tryin ta protect yous," Lito said defensively.  
"How yous kno dey'd even give mesa a second glance? Dey wer afta _yous_," Jar Jar explained, not unkindly.  
"My sowwy," Lito murmured.  
Jar Jar sighed. He just couldn't stay mad at Lito. He nudged his friend's shoulder almost playfully. "It's okeday, boyo. Mebbe wesa get outta dis okeday."  
  
"Hoy, Valei!" Kroan called to the kaadu rider who approached them from a side street. Jar Jar froze and Lito had to practically kick him to keep him moving. Numbly, Jar Jar kept walking as Valei and Kroan conversated behind them. He hunched his shoulders and prayed to the gods that Valei wouldn't recognize him, although she probably had already. Lito gave him a knowing glance, meaning that he understood how Jar Jar was probably feeling right now. Both had found out together how Valei had cheated and committed adultery with Kroan. Nuran had been born of Kroan, but the conniving Valei thought she had the wool still pulled over Djin's eyes so that Nuran would get Djin's will when his 'father' passed on.  
  
"So, wat have yous here, Kroan? A couple of teefs?"  
"Ah yes. Caught dem single-handedly," Kroan boasted. Lito rolled his eys.  
"My always thot Ja Ja at least woud amount to more den dis. I mean afta hesa be preachin at mesa not ta steal from his fatha, huh! Hesa goes an steals from honest people on da street. Shame on his."  
  
Jar Jar grit his teeth to avoid calling Valei some very colorful words. The good-natured young Gungan was rarely given to cursing as badly as Lito did sometimes, but now was one of those rare times. Jar Jar was trying very hard to contain his fury. However, Valei wasn't stopping there.  
  
"Djin rilly ought to have shown da boyo a little more discipline. But den, Djin neva rilly appreciated a word my said. He just used my to get a son, den bam. Davorced my like it was nothin. All da years my was der for his, what of dem? Not worth dudu, my guess. My was rong ta ever tink hesa luvved my enuf ta be a good husband."  
  
Jar Jar was trembling with rage now. Lito caught his gaze.  
"Der baitin yous," he whispered. "Don' say a ting."  
  
"An da nerve o' his, tellin Ja Ja _I_ stole his fatha's money. Djin was da one whosa authorized dat it be sent to hesa own pocket. Hesa let us live on da money, lettin' us tink he'd earned it. Ha! Poor Ja Ja. My tink hesa need a betta role-model den Djin. Afta all, now look whare Ja Ja is. Bein led off ta jell with a witch's brat. Tis a tragedy, eh, Kroan?"  
  
Kroan smiled ironically. He knew Valei was making sure Jar Jar heard every word. He knew the truth as well as she did, but Jar Jar didn't know what Kroan knew, so it doubly hurt the boy to hear such an untruth and not have the voice to denounce Valei. If he dared, Jar Jar would get a sound thrash--   
  
"Shut up, yous stupid _ga-eysh._" Jar Jar muttered. As quiet as he tried to be, both Kroan and Valei heard. The latter blanched quite efficiently when she heard the youngster call her the Gungan word for 'slut'. Kroan took action immediately.  
  
Leaping down from his kaadu, he grabbed Jar Jar by the haillu and bent his head backwards, exposing the youngster's throat. Lito cried out in protest but as he was handcuffed, he could do nothing of use to Jar Jar. Kroan dealt Jar Jar a vicious blow to the throat with the side of his hand. Jar Jar choked, gasped and slumped to the ground holding his throat. Lito ran to him, but was shoved away. Kroan wasn't finished yet. "Apologize," he hissed, his face livid. Jar Jar hardly dared to look up. He was bewildered that he'd been overheard and now the bewilderment was turning into fear. A kick in the ribs brought a shrill gasp from his throat, but no other sound, try as he may. "Apologize to her nowsa."  
"My ken't - - " Jar Jar broke off into coughing. His throat was aching and it burned to breathe or talk. A blow between the shouderblades made him choke for air.   
"Now!" roared Kroan.  
"My sowwy . . ."  
"Louda. Shesa coudn' hear yous." Kroan snarled. Valei waited, her eyes narrowed and pitiless. However imperious she seemed to be, her face was struggling not to show signs of worry. Why had he called her a _ga-eysh_ of all things? Did he know? Could he possibly know?  
  
"My sowwy . . . rilly . . . please forgive - oooh!" Jar Jar moaned as Kroan fetched him another blow.  
"Dat's enough, Kroan, I forgive his. Lets go."  
"Wit pleasur." Kroan dragged Jar Jar to his feet. Lito braced his shoulder against his friend to offer support.  
Jar Jar was well enough to walk though he needed Lito's support occasionally. Too often he faltered, not being able to breathe normally but Lito pressed him on so that Kroan did not have the chance to.  
  
Valei did speak another word all the way to the Confinement Center where the two Gungan youths were to spend the night. She sat tight and uncomfortably upon her kaadu during the whole trip. Kroan could not get her to speak her mind, cajole her as he might. He too had a little spark of fear in his heart and because of it, he detested Jar Jar almost more than Lito. Almost. The witch's son still made him afraid sometimes, although it was not certain he had any of the powers his mother had. Kroan was an intimidator, he got his power and confidence from his ability to push lower people around. What face did he have left if he was afraid of one adolescent brat possibly possessing the ability to strike him down with a simple gesture or chanted spell?  
  
And if Jar Jar knew of his and Valei's adultery, whether or not he could prove anything, the brat could still present a problem. Kroan was confident that no-one could've found out. And he wasn't about to lose that confidence all because of a disrespectable jibe at his future wife. But he was sure as hell going to make Jar Jar pay for it.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Yousa feelin betta?" Lito asked, after Jar Jar drank some water that one of the guards had been kind enough to give them upon request.  
"Kinda. Me throat hurts sometin bombad," Jar Jar croaked. He fingered the skin of his throat gingerly. A dark swelling bruise was spreading across his throat and down toward his collarbone.  
"Aaie, ouches. My tol yous not ta say anyting," Lito chided gently.  
"My didn' mean for dem ta hears. Dey got goot hearin, dat's all." Jar Jar lied down with his head pillowed on his arms and closed his eyes. Lito could not take his eyes off the mark Kroan had left across his best friend's throat.  
"Dey ken't allow dis kinda brutality. Dey jus ken't anymore." Lito muttered.  
"I nevva knew dey treated prisonahs like dis. No wonda yous learn ta run so fast."  
Lito grinned despite the circumstances. "My only wished my coulda runned fasta fer yous sake mur den mine."  
  
They sat together in silence for awhile as the natural light began to diminish slowly, fading into dusk. Somewhere along that time, they fell asleep, lying side by side.  
  
They woke up to see Kroan standing above them.   
"Time to wake up, boyos. Yous first, Ja Ja. Come wit mesa."  
Jar Jar winced as Kroan yanked him up by his haillu and shoved him toward the door. He stopped, bracing himself against the wall, and turned around. "Wat yousa want? Wat yous gonna do?" He asked groggily.   
Kroan smacked a riding crop against his palm. "Take a yook at dis, an take a guess. Dat little remark yous made ta Valei gonna cost yous, bratto."  
Jar Jar snapped awake and backed away from the door. "Oh nosa . . . no, no . . ."  
"Yous wanna take it here? Okeday." Jar Jar grunted as he was shoved against the barred door. He yelped as the crop slashed at him and reached out trying to grab a passing guard. The guard avoided Jar Jar's reach and moved past as if nothing was wrong. "Hey, help mesa! Yous ken't jus let hesan do dis! Aah-aaow!" The guard ignored him and continued on down the hall. Jar Jar gasped as he was subjected to the painful beating with no means of escape, cornered against the metal bars.  
  
Lito grabbed Kroan's arm and tried to snatch the riding crop away. Kroan turned his attention away from Jar Jar to deal with him. Jar Jar forced himself to stand and turned to help his friend fight, although there was no fight to be had. Lito yelped and tried to cover his face as Kroan slashed at him with both riding crop and fists. Kroan finished by slamming Lito against the wall and watched with satisfaction as the dark-skinned youngster slumped to the ground, dazed.  
"Get beck ders," he growled, shoving Jar Jar back up against the bars. Jar Jar gritted his teeth as the beating was resumed with vigor.  
  
Suddenly and unexpectedly, the door swung open, depositing Jar Jar onto the ground in the narrow hallway. "Run, run, Ja Ja!" The Gungan wasted no time, but sprinted through the hall searching desperately for a door or window or way to get out. Kroan was not far behind, although the shock of Jar Jar's sudden freedom had kept him frozen for more than just the few precious seconds it took Jar Jar to recover enough to make a break for it. His adrenaline gave him the strength he otherwise wouldn't have at this point but as he rounded the bend, it didn't stop him with colliding into no other than Rep Anks himself. Both went down in a heap.   
  
By the time they untangled from each other, Kroan had caught up with them. "Yous pardon, sir. My will deal wit dis wretch --" Kroan saw Anks but didn't *see* him, so intent he was on Jar Jar's misery, until the Rep commanded him to lay his hands off the young Gungan.  
"Wat, yous honor?"  
"My said, let his go. Wat on earth were yous doin chasin his through da halls like a mad Vermonk? And wat's dis?" demanded Anks, pointing to the unsightly bruise across Jar Jar's throat and collarbone. "Wat is goin on heres, Gen'ral?" Anks yelled, furious. "Wat tis yur excuse? My woud rilly like ta hear it, cause as fa as my concerned, der _isn't_ any dat ken justafy dis."  
  
"M-my . . . Isa . . . Dese two were giving mesa trubble. Tryin ta escape as yous saw jus now."   
"My don't blame anyone tryin ta escape dis kinda treatment. Nobotty deserves da wounds my sees on dis young one here. Not evva. Boss Nass will be informed of dis disgrace. Wesa s'posed to be civilized people, if dat's not mistaken. Wat yousa mean, two? Where's de other prisoner?"  
"Isa here." spoke Lito, stepping forward. Two guards instantly latched onto him.  
"Let his go." Anks sighed, wearily. "Once 'gain, Lito, yous been charged of a crime. Stealin. An once again, der be not enuf evadence ta convict yous. Yous free ta go. But Isa wan ta talk to yous _immediately_ afta yous step foot outta da Confine-ment Centa. Dat clear?"  
"Yes sah. An Ja Ja? Hesa free too?"  
"Wat bein da charges against dis young one?"  
"Noah charges," spoke a guard, "But hesa suspected of bein an accomplice to --"  
"Noah charges?! How den do yous justify what yous did, Kroan, huh? Yous beat da livin daylights outta his an he's not even charged wit a crime!" Anks' voice echoed throughout the hall. Jar Jar was in awe. He'd never seen Rep Anks so furious before in his life. Anks was gentle and barely raised his voice above the person he was speaking to. Now he was practically yelling Kroan's haillu off.  
  
Kroan looked at a total loss for words. "My thot he was -"  
"No, yous _didn'_ think! At all! Isa gonna make sur dis nevva happens again. Yous all bein shamed for dis. Startin tamorrow, my gonna put an end to dis brutality. Isa shamed o' myself for not seein what my shoud've." Now Anks' voice was softer. He closed his eyes and silence ensued throughout the hall. No-one knew what to say. Finally, Anks spoke again. "For any who opposed this treatment of convicts or accused, my commend yous. Those of yous who ignored or simply didn' see it are no betta o' wors den me. An dat's no compliment. Lito an Ja Ja, comen wit mesa. Wesa leavin now."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Uh, Rep Anks?" Lito asked, falteringly.  
"Wat?" Both young Gungans flinched. Anks still sounded furious.  
"Isa sowwy for-"  
"Don apalogize if yous gonna do it again, Lito." Lito winced at this.  
  
" Dis time, Ja Ja paid the price. As much as Isa bein glad ta protect yous from Kroan's cruelty, my is not happy wit yous draggin Ja Ja inta dis. An my gettin tired o pullin yous out o' dis kinda trubble again an again. Da only raison my came meself was 'cause Djin came an told mesa 'bout Ja Ja gettin taken ta jell wit yous. Hesa was frantic. He said he doesn' have enuf money ta bail yous out if da charges against yous two were serious enuf."  
Jar Jar moaned. "Oh nosa . . . how did Unca Djin kno?"  
Anks sighed aloud. "Gossip, my afraid. Don worry. Der were no charges agains yous at all, so my doubt yousa bein in trubble. Tho, Isa woud not be surprised if hesa banned yousa from asso-ciating wit Lito for some time."  
  
"But its causa Lito dat my --" _Got outta da cell an away from Kroan_, Jar Jar was about to add, but Lito nudged him in the ribs and drew a line across his neck with his thumb frantically. Jar Jar then realized that Lito had used his powers to open the door and that he almost unwittingly gave Lito's secret away. "Uh, yeah, Unca Djin'll sur be mad allright, Rep Anks."  
"Isa don doubt it. Hesan still at mesa mansion. Isa have yous wounds treated der while Isa explain ta Djin about what happened."   
  
"Rep Anks?" Lito ventured again.  
"Yes, Lito?"  
"Isa know my shoudn' steal at all, but my dinna steal taday. Wesa were chased cause of wat my took yestaday . . . my woud nevva put Ja Ja in dat type o situation on purpose, my swears."  
Anks stopped and turned around. "Yous mean, yous dinna do anything rong in Ja Ja's company?"  
"No, nuttin."  
"Yous both were togetha in da rong place at da rong time, eh? Da parson yous stole from recognized yous an den called for da guard? Is dat wat happened?"  
Both Jar Jar and Lito nodded and Anks seemed relieved. "Now yous know my can't mention dis in your favor to da Bosses, cause it be workin as a confession against yous, Lito. I am gonna remain neutral as ta whetha yous innocent or guilty. My is not yous parsonal Rep. But, it makes mesa feel betta dat yous didn' steal aroun Ja Ja. Der's no way he ken be accused of bein an accomplice because no-one saw you steal today an he wasn' around yous yestaday. Basically, my don gotta worry about his in trubble, unlike yousa, young boyo. Dat's a relief. Tank yous for tellin mesa dat, knowin dat what you jus spoke coud land yous back in prison again an dis time for good."  
"Yous . . . yousa aren't gonna tell anyone wat my said, are yous?"  
Anks' face grew serious and he put a hand on Lito's shoudler. "Guilty or no, yousa not goin back to dat place until Kroan tis seri-ously reprimanded by Boss Nass hisself, and until da Confine-ment Centa is straightened out. Dat's gonna take some time-o. My is surprised dis sorta ting 'twas so overlooked bafore. Till den, yousa betta stay outta trubble. Or my gonna have ta confine yousa in me attic, Lito, instead of da jell, eh? " Chuckling, Anks threw an arm around each of the young Gungans and walked on with them like a brother.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Aie. Ja Ja . . . " murmured Saba, helping Jar Jar take off his shirt and vest. "Wat happened-ed? My missed all da fun."  
"Aaah . . . ouches. Yous tink all dis bombad bruisin an bleedin' tis fun?"  
"No, but da chance ta kick a certain Gen'ral's boo-tocks woulda been fun. An believe mesa, der wouda been some serious boot-tock kickin if he tried ta hurt yousa like dis in fron o' mesa. Hold still, naow."  
Saba applied a cold washcloth to Jar Jar's back. He grimaced and clenched his fists. "So, how'd hesa figure hesa get away wit dis?" Saba's voice was cool with fury, but her touch was no less gentle.   
"My don kno, but my hope hesa doesn'," groaned Jar Jar.  
"Don worry. Hesa won. Isa nevva seen Fatha so furious about anyting before in mesa life. Hesa has good cause ta be."  
  
"My tinks hesa be furious at hisself mur den at anyting else." Jar Jar told Saba about Anks denouncing himself for his ignorance of what was going on. Saba sighed and dipped the washcloth into the bowl of water.  
"Hesa blames hisself for everyting dat be goen rong. Hesa . . . my don kno. My tink sometimes dat ma Fatha fancy hisself a crusada for da people. Dafenda of de oppress-ed. My not sayin dis is bad. My always admire his cause hesa use his powa ta hep people dat ken't hep demselves. But when der's an injustice, hesa always tries ta put a stop to it, no matta how old it tis. Hesa gets frustrated dat his hands ken't do all dat he wants dem ta do. Som-times, Fatha talks ta me about dese tings when hesa tense o stressed. Hesa spakes, 'Sabi, if my were da Boss o' dis city, tings would be yike dis, o' tings woud be yike dat'. An hesa goes on 'bout how tings woud be differen or betta den dey are now."  
  
Saba sighed and trickled some more cool water over Jar Jar's back. "An my is in many many ways, jus yike his."  
"How yousa be figurin dat?"  
"Yousa back . . . dese welts an bruises . . . my want dem ta heal _now_. But Isa kno dat dey gonna take a couple o weeks ta fully close. Isa wanna somehow undo everyting dat Kroan did to yous an ta Lito. Ta heal all da damage, but . . . Isa kno dat's impossible. My woud have ta have magical powers--hey . . ."  
"Sabi, nosa."  
"If Lito could -- huh? Ja Ja-"  
"No."  
"Why notta?"  
"Lito ken't heal mesa. Too risky. Der's already too many dat've seen dese wounds. An also, Anks says hesa gonna have Len Donte look over Lito an me for da nex two weeks. Itsa gonna be hard ta explain if hesa look ova us tamorrow an wesa don hab any wounds fer his ta treat."  
Sabi sighed, seeing the truth in this. "My see. Tis too risky wit Lito's secret in da hotspot."  
"Uh-huh. So fer now, mesa jus gonna haf ta deal wit it."  
Saba nodded, understanding. "My still wish, tho."  
Jar Jar turned his head to look at her. She nuzzled him delicately. "My kno. Me too, Sabi."  
Gently, he kissed her mouth and she carressed his face, stroking her fingers in circles and tracing his skin patterning. Her fingers moved back and ran down his haillu, causing a tickling sensation that Jar Jar loved every minute of. He gave a soft trilling purr and closed his eyes as they moved in for another kiss.  
  
A knock sounded at the door of the bathroom. "Yousa be needen mur towels?" a servant asked from behind the door. Saba and Jar Jar's eyes snapped open and they realized just what they were doing. "Oh mesa guds . . . ah, Isa mean, no! Tank yous! Uh, wait-a-minute, yes! Wesa _do_ need mur towels . . . be right der!"   
Looking flustered, Saba got up and opened the door and took two towels from the servant, who then turned and walked to the other bathroom where Lito was being cared for.  
  
"Ahem," Saba said, settling down again and placing the towels beside her. She looked at Jar Jar and he looked back at her. "Wat was dat?" she asked, finally after a moment of akward silence.  
"My don kno, but yousa started it." Jar Jar replied.  
"Mesa? Yur da one dat kissed my."  
"Well . . . ah . . . er . . . yous nuzzled my."  
They sat there staring at one another for a few more moments before grinning. The grin became bigger and bigger until finally, Saba and Jar Jar were laughing helplessly. Whenever they looked at each other, the laughter would start again.  
Finally, when the laughter had abated a little, Jar Jar and Saba were able to look into each others eyes without nervousness. "So, ah . . Sabi? Ken my ask if . . "  
"Yes?"  
"Are wesa . . . "  
"Uh-huh?"  
"Wanna kiss again?" Jar Jar blurted finally, not knowing what else to say at this point. Saba almost laughed again, but she saw that Jar Jar was asking her in earnest. She moved forward and this time, they shared a kiss that made her head spin.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lito whimpered as Reba spread salve on his arms and neck where Kroan's riding crop had cut him.   
"Isa ken't balieve yousa went an dis sometin so stupid, Lito," she scolded for the fifteenth time. She didn't really mean to be angry with him. Rather, her real anger was directed toward Kroan, the one who had hurt the Gungan youth who meant the most to her.  
"Ow, Reba . . ." Lito whined. The salve stung.  
"My bein gentle as my kan. Jus be still."  
"Hurts . . . aieee . . ." he keened. Reba rolled her eyes.   
"Wat do yous want, a kiss ta make it all betta?" Lito smiled and closed his eyes, waiting. Reba smirked. So, he thought she was that easy to get, eh? Well she may love him like crazy already, but she wasn't going to let him know until she felt he was good and ready for her. She kissed her finger, dipped it in the salve, and applied it to the next wound. Lito yelped.   
"Dat was no kiss," he protested.  
"Always demandin a kiss, yous boys. Why don yous evva _give_ one?" Reba teased. To her surprise, Lito gently pulled her face close to his and kissed her mouth. Her eyes widened comically and she pulled back.  
"My thot yous wer serious," Lito said, wounded at her shock, which he misread as disgust.  
"Isa wasn' _dat_ serious . . . " Reba murmured. Still dazed, she wrapped a soft bandage around one of Lito's arms.   
  
"So ah . . . how was it?" Lito asked, grinning impishly.  
"Huh? Wat?"  
"Da kiss."  
"Uh . . . uh . . . " She was caught totally off-guard at first, then smiled craftily. She had loved the feel of his lips against hers, but she had her own ways of letting him know. "Well, my kinda forgot." Lito's face fell. "Coud yous do it again? An dis time, so dat Isa ramemba it?" It was a request that Lito was only too happy to fufill.   
  


* * *

  
  
Jar Jar met Lito in the hall right outside Anks' office where the Rep had called for a conference. Jar Jar noticed that Lito had a small smile played over his face. " Boyo?" Lito asked.  
" Yesh?"  
" My tink my in luv."  
Jar Jar laughed softly so Anks wouldn't hear. " Yous too?"  
Lito shrugged bewildered. " Whosa knos. Mebbe Sabi an Reba were jokin, yous tink?" Jar Jar remembered the taste of the kiss he and Sabi had shared. " Nah . . . Sabi was pretty serious."  
" Reba too . . ."  
The door to Anks' study opened and he invited them in."Hab a seat." he offered. When they were both comfortable, Anks cleared his throat and the conference began.  
"Wesa gonna talk bout wat happenin earlia, jus t' gatha som facts. Has Kroan done dis ta yous bafore, Lito?" Anks asked, starting off.  
Lito nodded, not lifting his head.  
"Howsa often has Kroan been beatin yous, Lito?" Anks asked.  
"Wheneva my in jell. Som-times, only a few blows an bruises."  
"Why yousa not spaken ta anyone bout it?" Lito sighed softly.  
"Kroan woud deny it if my told anybotty. An no-on rilly seems ta hab a problem wit it 'sides yous, Rep Anks, an mesa friens."  
"Wat about yousa motha?"  
"Isa . . . haven't told hers."  
"Lito . . . " started Anks, sternly.   
"My kno, my kno. She shoud kno too about dis. But my jus . . . Isa couldn' tell hers. Shesa feel hepless 'bout it."  
"Zae loves yous, Lito. Shesa has da right to know when somebotty hurtin hersa child. If dis turns inta a ting of contro-versy, den she'll hear about what Kroan did to yous on da streets. An dat is far worse den any motha deserves," said Anks.  
  
Lito looked up, his eyes shining. "Shesa suffered her own pain. Why shoud shesa haf ta suffer mine?"  
"Shesa not sufferin it. Yous are. An shesa wonderin what is hurtin yous so bad an why she's been seein bruises on yous."  
"Shesa ken't even see me through da veil. Meybe she doesn' s'spect anyting."  
"An mebbe shesa knos everything. Yousa motha has magical powers, afta all," Anks countered. "An like any motha, she's got da intuition to kno wen hersa child is hurt."  
  
"But wat ken she do if shesa kno's?" Lito argued, his voice breaking. He closed his eyes. "Kroan ken do anyting ta hers if my tell . . . she's all alone in dat house, magic, or no magic." Lito's eyes were distant, detached. Anks snapped him out of it by putting his hands on Lito's shoulders.  
"Hesa threaten yousa motha?"  
"Uh-huh. Gonna burn da house down. Isa kno . . . dreams come."  
Jar Jar glanced warningly at his friend. Lito's eyes were staring straight ahead, unseeing. He looked like a frightened child. Jar Jar's heart went out to him, and he put an arm around Lito who was trembling and rigid. Anks was concerned. "Lito? Yous allright?"  
"No . . . hesa killin hersa . . . guds, shesa ken't breathe . . . da smoke . . ." Lito was babbling. At first Jar Jar had wondered why Lito looked so frightened and lost. Now he knew with growing dread. Lito had been drawn into the future by mentioning his dreams. His eyes begn to glow brightly as the vision played out. Jar Jar gasped. Lito was giving away his secret.  
"Oh Lito . . . " Jar Jar moaned, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for the questions to start pouring forth. He wondered how angry Anks would be for not telling him sooner about Lito's powers.  
  
Then, something very surprising happened. Anks sat next to Lito and began to speak soothingly to him. "Shesa not burning Lito. Shesa safe. Itsa jus a vision. Close yousa eyes an focus on da present, okeday? Calm thoughts naow . . . Everytin's okeday."  
  
Anks glanced at Jar Jar who ducked his head, ashamed. The older Gungan smiled and lifted the young Gungan's face gently. "Don be 'fraid. Whosa else kno's bout Lito's powas?"  
Jar Jar couldn't believe it. Lito slowly came out of his trance, then realized fully what he had done. Anks turned to him.   
"Isa not gonna tell nobotty, my promise. Yous secret tis safe wit mesa," Anks assured Lito. "Ja Ja?" Anks pressed."Whosa else?   
"S-Sabi an . . . an Reba," Jar Jar stammered. He still couldn't believe it. He felt like pinching himself to see if this was all an elborate nightmare.  
"Ja Ja," Anks scolded. "Don yous trust my? Come on naow." It was then that Jar felt remorse for his fear.   
"Ah, Rep, my sowwy. My shouda known my coud trust yous. My jus afraid . . "  
"Isa be acceptin da possibility of Lito havin powers long bafore yous met his, Ja Ja. An my figured dat if hesa twas magickal, den he'd have ta keep it a secret from everybotty hesa knew 'sept for hesan closest friends. My understandin why yous kept dis secret. But it twould seem dat now, Lito needs mesa in hesa life as well. Lito, mesa solemnly swears to tell no-one an ab-so-lute-ly nobotty bout yur magick. Does my hab yur trust?"  
Lito looked up at Anks and smiled warmly. "Course. My trust yous." Jar Jar gave an audible sigh of relief. So too did Anks.  
"Dat's goot ta hear, boyo. Dat's mooie goot ta hear."  
  


* * *

"Damn!" cursed Valei. "Dis is not goot, Kroan!"  
"Wat do yous wan mesa ta do? Kidnap his? Kill his, what?"  
"No! Yousa fool, if yous evva tink dose tings woud work! Wesa gotta kno for sur bafore wesa do anyting. When we know, den we ken do something about it. But how?" Valei gnawed on her thumbail, trying to think of a clever solution.  
Kroan sighed. Valei got so worked up over these type of things. It honestly drove him crazy sometimes. "Lissen, all hesa did was call yousa a _ga-eyrsh._ Hesa dinna call yousa 'adultress' or anyting like dat, eh? _Den_ wesa woud haf ta worry." He eased behind Valei, massaging her shoulders.  
"But wat if hesa _does_ kno?" Valei fretted.  
"Wat ken hesa do? At da very wors, Djin ken rewrite hesan will an direct it ta Ja Ja instead o' Nuran. An den, so wat? Mesa mansion tis mooie big an der's money enuf for da three of ussens. No worryin, eh Valei? So wat yous still scared 'bout?"  
"My don wan any rumors flyin around, Kroan. No matta who dat brat tells, der's always someone who doesn' like yous. Dis Anks ting has got me worried. Wat if yous get fired or sometin? Da las ting wesa need naow is dat brat nephew of mine starting rumors against us. Yousa kno how easily swayed the Boss tis, sometimes. Public opinion matta's a yot ta his. Hesa gonna fire yous or wors, if dat's wat Otah Gunga wants."   
"Hmmm. My see. So how wesa gonna find out?" Kroan asked, now moving his hands to her lower back.  
"Isa don't kno. But wesa gonna find a way." Valei blew out the candle and nestled down in bed on her stomach, letting Kroan's fingers still work on her tense muscles. Her eyes gleamed; the brightest and most dangerous objects in the room.  
  


**To Be Continued . . .**


	4. When Midnight Voices Call 4

  
  
"Ceel, my wan yous ta meet yous brotha, Nuran an yousa new motha. This is Valei."  
  
The young gungan took her hand and kissed it respectfully. Ceel's eyes did not meet Valei's for a second. He didn't want her or his father, Kroan, to see the anger within him. Ceel's mother had died shortly after she brought him into the world. Kroan told him often how much he had loved Ceel's mother.  
  
Ceel could not understand then, why he had mated with another female two years after his mother's death - according to Nuran's age. He was even more disgusted with the fact that Kroan had gone after a woman who was already married. It was a betrayal that cut deeply and Ceel would never forgive his father for it.  
  
Nuran stepped forward next and Ceel clasped his arm, symbolically stating Nuran as his brother.  
  
Although he was angry, Ceel's sense of honor was a more highly attuned one than that of his father's. He would not hate Valei and especially not Nuran. As would be sanctified in the wedding ceremony, Valei and Nuran were his family, and he was bound by code and by his own honor to be loyal to them.  
  
Valei smiled benevolently at Ceel as Kroan kissed her behind her haillu. He had put up less of a fuss than she'd expected him to, which was good. He was doing amazingly well in the face of this new and sudden change in his life. Having been training under a general in another Gungan community, Ceel had just gotten home two weeks ago - three weeks after Valei and Kroan had been faced with the frightening possibility that Jar Jar knew about her adultery.  
  
The yellowgreen-skinned female frowned slightly. She hadn't meant to think about her nephew. The boy had lately been taking all pains to avoid her. She commonly rode through the pathways of Otah Gunga on her kaadu. Once, she had caught a glimpse of him, then saw his face as he had recognized her and hurriedly turned in a different direction to get away from her. His face had a look of disgust upon it rather than the old fear he had always regarded her with before. Valei could not begin to fathom what the change in attitude toward her meant. She didn't know why she was so worried. Maybe it was nothing . . . but then, maybe it was everything.  
  
"Isan somethin wrong, Valei?" Kroan asked, seeing her frown deepen in thought.  
  
"Nothin. My tired." she asked.  
  
Ceel, yous taken Nuran around da city for a bit an get ta kno his, eh?"  
  
"Yes fatha."  
  
Nuran and Ceel mounted their kaadus and their steeds plodded onward into the hustle and bustle of the city.  
  
General Kroan wrapped his arms around Valei's shoulders and kissed her neck. She grinned at him faintly, mind still preoccupied and walked into the house, Kroan following hungrily behind. Ceel, turned in the saddle, watched them impassively.  
  
"Wat yous wanna do, Ceel?" Nuran asked, a bit nervously. Ceel realized that Nuran was just as new to this type of situation as he was. It must have been a real shock finding out that his 'father' Djin, was not his real father after all. Ceel looked down at him, masking his sympathy with a friendly smile.  
  
"My don kno. Mebbe wesa jus ridin for awhiles an gettin' ta kno each otha."  
  
"Ah." Nuran replied. "Well, yous likin gulli-ball?" he asked, akwardly.  
  
Ceel chuckled. "Mesa liken gulli-ball. But mesa not havin much time ta play it since mesa be trainin'."  
  
"Wat's trainin like? Tis hard?"  
  
"Yes. But yousa get used ta it afta whiles. Da hardes' ting about it tis --"  
  
"Hoy! Tis Ja Ja, meetinks. Up 'head."  
  
Ceel looked to where Nuran nodded his head and saw that it was indeed Valei's nephew. Kroan had told him that the boy was a troublemaker and a day-dreaming idiot after pointing him out on one occasion. He then told Ceel what Jar Jar had called Valei one time. Ceel's eyeridges had raised up in surprise. Though the young gungan stayed in the company of Lito Fen - another troublemaker, according to Kroan - he didn't seem the type to use words like that.  
  
"Hesa da one dat cursed Motha. Methinks wesa teach his a lesson." Nuran snarled.  
  
Ceel frowned. "Nuran, wesa no be doin dat. Tisn't --"  
  
But Nuran was already galloping ahead to confront Jar Jar. Ceel sighed and realized he had no choice but to follow.  
  


* * *

  
Jar Jar was having a bad day. There was just no other way of putting it. He grumbled to himself and looked down to make sure the peko peko eggs were safely nestled in the basket along with the glie, and the bundle of nola grass. Those eggs had caused him a lot of trouble this morning. The market vendor who had sold them to Jar Jar hadn't been very friendly. Actually, that was an understatement. When the vendor saw Jar Jar selecting which eggs to take home to Djin, he immediately called over the nearest guard - which had been Tarpals- to make sure Jar Jar didn't steal anything. Ever since most of the population of Otah Gunga had seen him being hauled into custody for nothing other than being with Lito at the wrong time, Jar Jar was regarded like a thief almost everywhere he went by himself.   
  
Jar Jar had argued bitterly about the vendor calling over the guard just to watch him buy a couple of eggs. The vendor, in turn, had told Jar Jar that if maybe he chose better company than that 'theivin' no-gooden Lito Fen' , he wouldn't be having this sort of trouble.  
  
Furious and embarrassed at the stares he was getting, Jar Jar paid for both eggs and stood impatiently while the vendor scrutinized the money as if he was expecting it to turn into a fistful of leaves, then finally let Jar Jar walk away with his purchase. Not before, however, advising Tarpals - in full earshot of Jar Jar - to watch him closely for the rest of the day. Everywhere Jar Jar went, people stared at him and he heard more than one person whisper to another that he was bound to be led into thievery by the witch's son. A little boy had even thrown a pulpy fruit-core at him. It missed by a long shot, but Jar Jar felt its impact deeply.  
  
Humilated, Jar Jar was now walking home. This had been a terrible day. And now, unknown to him, it was about to get a lot worse.  
  
"Ja Ja!" a voice yelled above the din of the market fair.  
  
The young gungan froze. _ Great_, he thought. _It's Nuran. All I need right now._  
  
Nuran rode up to him on kaadu-back. He glared down at Jar Jar who looked back up at him wearily and almost pleading.  
  
"Mesa damand an apalogy for wat yous called Motha."  
  
"My did apalogize. By Kroan's hand." Jar Jar snapped, referring to the scabbed-over welts on his back and shoulders.  
  
"But notsa to mesa. Yousa called motha a--"  
  
"Mesa meant it. Shesa _is_ one." Jar Jar growled, his patience now gone completely. "Now get outta mesa way."  
  
"Nosa! Dis 'tis fa from ova!"  
  
"Yousa bein right. It 'tis far from ova. But someday, itsa gonna end. Yousa gonna get wat yousa daserve!" Jar Jar was suddenly filled with anger, a passion usually alien to him. He did not like it one bit and deep down, he was afraid, but if he didn't tell Nuran the words that the anger was already forming on top of his tongue, he felt it would kill him inside.  
  
"Shattup!" Nuran hissed.  
  
"Nosa, yousa lissen ta mesa! Yousa motha is greedy, selfish, an merci-less - shesa quick ta throw away luv 'less itsa suit hersa purpose! Djin loved hersa! Djin loved yousa, too. Mebbe hesa still does!"  
  
"Djin was a massanek!"  
  
"Djin was yousa _Fatha_!" Jar Jar yelled back. Nuran, furious, raised his riding crop to swipe Jar Jar across the face with it. Jar Jar caught its downward stroke and his palm smarted from the impact. More furious than he had ever been in his life, he continued. "Yousa gotta stop lissenin' to yous motha, Nuran. Shesa don kno anyting about Djin or wat real love isa like! Yous gonna end up jus like hersa!"  
  
"_Shattup!!!_" Nuran screamed. He had heard enough. He jumped from the kaadu and lunged himself at Jar Jar. The two fell to the ground, biting, kicking, and punching. Actually Jar Jar wasn't doing much action. He only gave blows to try and get Nuran away from battering his body. Jar Jar was taken by surprise. He hadn't thought he would have gotten Nuran mad enough to attack him. Nuran left off throwing punches and simply pinned Jar Jar to the ground.  
  
"Itsa doesn' matta, Ja Ja. Djin still loves mesa, like yousa said. Dat's why mesa gettin his inhera-tense, an not yousa. So itsa doesn' matta wat yousa say about mesa Motha. Wesa won, Ja Ja. Da smart ones always win."  
  
Jar Jar grinned. "Mesa think yousa betta check up on dat, Nuran."  
  
Nuran's triumphant smile faded. "Wat yous talkin' bout?"   
  
"Yousa be seein." Without warning, Jar Jar brought up his knee and knead Nuran in the groin. Nuran yelped and scrambled off of Jar Jar, letting him up from the ground. Furiously, Nuran got to his feet and looked as if he was about to charge Jar Jar again.  
  
"Nuran, les go home," Ceel ordered, at last able to speak. He had been shocked at Nuran's behavior, especially in public. Passerbyes were staring open-mouthed and Ceel's face burned with embarrassment. Nuran didn't even seem to notice them. His attention was focused on Jar Jar.  
  
"Yousa go 'head an keep throwin tings 'way, Nuran." Jar Jar murmured. Nuran could barely hear his voice. Jar Jar reached up and wiped away some blood trickling from his nose. "Throw it all aways til der's nothin lef ta give." Jar Jar stooped to pick up his basket. Both of the large eggs were cracked, but otherwise still mercifully whole, if he could get them home in one piece.  
  
Ceel would not meet Nuran's eyes as their kaadus plodded homewards. Nuran was silent, wondering about what Jar Jar had said. He didn't know who to ask. Ceel was angry at him and Kroan and Valei hated Jar Jar and would simply tell him to forget anything the boy said. Nuran then started pondering the meaning of what else Jar Jar had said. Had Djin changed the will? Had Djin disowned him? With all the questions about the future of his inheritance wandering about his mind, Nuran soon forgot all about Jar Jar's parting words.  
  


* * *

  
Jar Jar placed the jar of glie and the two eggs in the cold-closet where most of the perishable food was kept. They would eat the eggs later tonight. Fortunately, they'd been planning to do that anyhow, so the eggs breaking made little difference.   
  
Jar Jar knelt by the fireplace and untied the bundles of nola grass. He stuffed the dried grass in between the blocks of zaela wood and after striking a match, lit the grass. Soon the house was warmed by the cheery glow of the hearth.  
  
Basking in its warmth, he did not hear Djin enter the room until his uncle spoke. "Ja Ja, wat heppened to yous?"  
  
Jar Jar looked up, surprised at the question. Did Djin know about the fight he'd had with Nuran?  
  
"Don be actin surprised. Yousa got blood all ober yous face."  
  
Jar Jar reached up and touched his cheek. Sure enough he felt something dry and sticky on his flesh. "Oh . . . ah . . . um . . ."  
  
"Wat trubble did Lito get yous inta dis time?" Djin demanded.   
  
"No, no, twasn' Lito's fault--" Jar Jar stammered.  
  
"Aya!" Djin threw his hands up in the air. "Yous always be defendin dat boyo! Ja Ja, hesa bombad trubble, don yous understanden? Don yousan care dat hesa got yous all beat up?"  
  
"Waat?! Lito wasn' even der!" Jar Jar cried.  
  
"Eh? Yous meanin ta tell mesa dat now people pickin on yous jus cause dey kno yous friens wit Lito?" Djin's voice was much gentler this time. "Ja Ja, my sowwy. But . . . my ken't be allowin yous ta hang out wit Lito anymores. Dis has gone fa enuf. Yousa daserve betta den dis."  
  
"Unca Djin--"  
  
"_Ja Ja,_ tis final! Notta notha word!"  
  
"But--"  
  
Djin suddenly moaned and clutched his abdomen. Jar Jar gasped. "Wat's rong?"  
  
"Nuthin . . . jus hurts."  
  
"Lemme hep yous." Jar Jar gently took his uncle's arm and guided him to Djin's room. "Jus lie down."  
  
"Aya . . . " Djin laid on his back, his face contorted with pain.   
  
Jar Jar was buzzing with questions. "Yousa wan mesa to go get some ice? Dis evva happen bafore? Wan mesa ta go get da healer?"  
  
"Ja Ja, shhh. Jus let mesa lie for a whiles. Mebbe itsa bein nuttin."  
  
"Was . . . was it somethin my said?"  
  
"Nosa. Nut yousa fault." Djin moaned as another wave of nausea and pain swept through his body. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and his skin turned paler even as Jar Jar watched. "Unca Djin . . . watsa matta wit yous?"  
  
"My don kno . . . Ja Ja, mebbe yous betta go get da healer --- rkkkk," Djin clenched his teeth. He was about to retch and was utterly helpless to stop it. He forced himself to get to his feet, clinging to the bedpost for support. He looked at Jar Jar and motioned for him to go with a nod of his head. Jar Jar took off as fast as his long legs could take him. Djin heard the back door open and slam, then staggered to the bathroom and let nausea overtake him. When at last, his body felt purged of whatever impurities that had been in his system, Djin rinsed his mouth with water and washed his face in the sink.   
  
He walked back to the bed to lay down, feeling much better. He closed his eyes, then he opened them again. The taste of nausea was gone. Instead, was the lingering taste of his own blood.  
  


* * *

  
Valei looked unwell. It was the first thing Kroan noticed when he entered the room. The second thing he noticed was that the safe she had taken with her from her old house was unlocked and wide open. It sat in the middle of the floor, seeming to be laughing mockingly up at the ceiling.  
  
"Valei? Watsa matta? Whysa dis ting open?"  
  
Valei murmured something unintelligible. He had to come closer to hear what she was saying. " . . . missin," he heard her mutter this time. "All gone."  
  
"Wat missin?" Kroan demanded. He looked into the open safe. A ring, a portrait of two unknown Gungans, and other valuables were nestled safely within. "Was somethin stolen?"  
  
"Yes. Somethin dat coud mean da end of us. An my tink my kno whosa has it."  
  
"Valei . . . wesa gonna get dese teefs, whoeva desa ah. But yous gotta tell mesa, _wat was stolen?_" Kroan asked, trying not to let a tremor in his voice.  
  
"Da lettas. Da book o' lettas . . . everytin dat wen on between us was in dat book. My kno whosa took it."  
  
"Who? Whosa did it? Wen? How?"  
  
"Ja Ja. Wen hesa was twelve . . . four years ago. My dinna chek da box till now cause my nut tinkin dey hab da key . . . de only raison my checked it taday was because o wat Nuran tol mesa. An dat night, my had found da key on mesa table by de bed. _'Twas always ona chain round mesa's neck._ "Lito opened it. Hesa had to. Der's no otha way, scept the key an hesa musta stole it somehow an opened it! Hesa saw da lettas. Nuran spaked dat Saba an Reba Namos wersa der too. Dey saw da lettas." Valei's face was an ashen shade of yellow.  
  
"Four yearsa 'go? Deysa been missin four years? Ja Ja hasn made a move by nowsa. Wat's hesa watin fo? How yousa kno dey got da letters?"  
  
"Cause o dis." Valei shakily held up a piece of parchment. Kroan took it and scanned it quickly.  
  
It was Djin's will. And where Nuran's name once was written, was now Jar Jar's name. For no stated reason. It had to be a coincidence. Maybe Djin just loved Jar Jar better. But just as Kroan opened his mouth to say this, Valei continued.  
  
"Yousa kno wat Ja Ja spaked ta Nuran earlia taday?" Word for word, Valei recounted the dialogue that had gone on between Nuran and his cousin. "Nuran told mesa, den mesa wen to da Record Hall. Mesa got da copy o da new will an dat's watsa in yousa hand right now. Djin's disowned his! Hesa knos!"  
  
Valei buried her face in her hands. Kroan sat down on the bed heavily. He was convinced of the gravity of their situation now.  
  
"Whysa woud Ja Ja take da book? Coud hesa be knowin four years an not makin any moves? Tellin Djin isa one ting, but why notsa anybotty else? Dey have proof. Whysa not?"  
  
"Hesa took da book cause my lied ta his. My was tryin ta get his ta stay . . . dere's tings in der dat coud hurt Djin. Der's proof dat my used Ja Ja's inheritance illegally, an unda Djin's name. Dat's why Ja Ja took da book . . . hesa was tryin ta protect Djin! Hesa didn' kno about us . . . unless . . . hesa an Djin read through it an found da letters . . ."  
  
"Dey coulda jus burned it."  
  
"Nosa, howsa yousan explainin dis?" Valei pointed to the changed will. "Dey still have dose lettas! Dere hidden somewheres . . . der bidin' der time. Or . . . " Valei suddenly smiled. "_Fools._" Her skin regained some of its color and warmth. "Theysa afraid. Deysa afraid of us knowin wat dey kno. Wesa hab more power den dose two. Wesa ken crush dem before dey eben open dere mouths. Dey don' plan to go public wit dis, evva. But at da same time, deysa not given Nuran any 'o Djin's money. Clevva fools."   
  
Valei stood up and Kroan looked up, wondering what plan was hatching behind those beady eyes of hers. "Whetha o not deysa kno . . . wesa gotta silence dem somehow," he growled.  
  
"Wesa will, Kroan. But wesa gonna be needin some hep."  
  


* * *

  
"Lito? Han mesa dat tool ober der, kay?" Reba's voice came out muffled from under the bongo. Lito handed her the nearest tool he could untangle from the mess of wire and dirty rags all over the floor. She blew him a kiss from her grease-blackened fingertips, then rolled back under to continue working on the circuitry.  
  
"So, yousa been lookin fo a good jawb?" she asked him. Lito sighed immensely.  
  
"Isa been tryin. But nobotty wants ta be hirin' a witch boyo . . . or a teef."  
  
Reba slid half-way out from under the bongo to look at him. "Lito, yousa not still stealin 'gain, eh?"  
  
Lito bit his lip. "Hard nut to steal wen yous starvin," he muttered.  
  
"Oh Guds, Lito! Ken't yous go ova ta Ja Ja's house an help wit da house-chores? Ja Ja an his unca be needin hep wit fixin tings. Yousa be good at dat."  
  
Lito snorted. "Ja Ja? Nosa. Djin nut be likin mesa too much evva since my got his nephew arrested. Hesa nut evva wanna see mesa face 'round his house. De ol man is serious dis time." Lito's face suddenly fell. "Hesa nut doin too well. Sometin's rong. My ken sense it."  
  
Startled by the sudden change of tone in Lito's voice, Reba sat up, completely forgetting she was stil half-way under a bongo. "Ouch!" she yelled as she banged her head. Cursing under her breath, she pushed herself completely out and sat up. "Wat yousa talkin bout? Wat's rong?" But Lito was already running toward Jar Jar's house as fast as he could run.  
  


* * *

  
Ja Ja had never run faster in his life. To the passerbye on the street, he looked as if he was running from a host of demons. A hand reached out to stop him, but he ran past it, uhearing the cries for him to stop. All that was important was finding Len. Finally, he tired to a walk. His sides ached horribly, but still he kept walking as fast as he could. Len Donte was the only one who could help his uncle. He had to find him . . . the faster he could find the healer, the faster the healer could help his ailing uncle.  
  
So preoccupied with these thoughts and worries, Jar Jar heard a cry and felt someone shove past him, and run on through the street. Jar Jar turned around in the direction the gungan had just come from just in time to see a kaadu and rider turning full-speed around the corner and headed straight towards him. Jar Jar froze; there was no time to move out of the way.  
  
He saw the rider curse and pull back hard on the reins, then felt himself go flying backwards as the kaadu collided with him. The rider flew out of his seat and crashed into the ground just beyond where Jar Jar landed, tumbling head-over-heels until he landed in a heap four feet away. Jar Jar struggled to get up, his legs pinned by the kaadu's weight. With a snort and a groan, the kaadu got up, freeing Jar Jar, who then scrambled to the moaning rider's side. With horror, he recognized Tarpals.  
  
"Aya! Tarpals, yousa oke---erkkk!" Tarpals grabbed Jar Jar by his vest and shook the teen angrily.   
  
"Wat da heck yous doin??? Tryin ta kill somebotty!!?" Tarpals yelled, furiously.  
  
"My sowwy, Tarpals, my didn' mean it!"  
  
Tarpals balled his hands into fists and shook one of them in Jar Jar's face. "My was in da middle of chasin down a robbery suspect! Wat, first yousa hep Lito, now yous heppin' otha thief's? Watsa goin on wit yous here?!"  
  
"Tarpals, my sowwy, my not tryin ta hep anybotty get aways!"  
  
"Aagh! Well, hesa gottaway. Hep mesa up. Yous comin wit mesa."  
  
"Mesa unca, hesa --"  
  
"Ja Ja. Hep. Mesa. Up. NOW." Jar Jar wrapped an arm around Tarpals, supporting him and helped him over to his kaadu. "Mesa sprained me ankle, tanks ta yousa clumsy-ness. Wat yous gotta say fo yousef?"  
  
"My dinna mean to do it. But--"  
  
"Noah buts. Les go." Tarpals, with some help from Jar Jar, managed to mount his kaadu. Tarpals grabbed Jar Jar's wrist. "Yous bein followin mesa. My nut gonna handcuff yous cause yous not da one my 'sposed ta bring in taday. But if yous tryin ta run, my gonna go afta yous."  
  
"Whare wesa goin?"  
  
"To da healer's firs. Mesa ankle hurts sometin turribad. Mebbe even broken."  
  
Jar Jar sighed in relief. "Dat's whare my was tryin ta go all day."  
  
"_Well, bombad fo yousa!!!_" Tarpals roared. "Ken't say _my_ be feelin da same!"  
  
"No, no! My not glad yousa hurt, tis mesa unca! Hesa berry sick . . . my not be knowin wit wat. Mesa gotta get ta Len!" Tarpals looked down at the teenaged gungan walking beside him. "Ja Ja, Len ken't come as fast as yousa be wantin to. Hesa got otha patients an hesa gotta be stayin der for dem. Wat if somebotty worse off for yousa unca comes along an Len's not der?" Jar Jar was silent, seeing the truth in this. "Wat yous mebbe shouda done is brought yous unca ta Len's."  
  
"Hesa couldn' even stand . . . lookin maxi bombad."  
  
"Den wesa stop by da Temple. Der be a priest mebbe dat ken hep yous unca."  
  
"A priest?"  
  
"Deysa healers too. Nut as good as Len, mebbe, but 'least, dey ken leave to go home wit yous. Yous unca be gettin fasta treatment den."  
  
"Tank yous so much Tarpals!" Jar Jar cried gratefully, dashing toward the Temple.  
  
"EY!!" Jar Jar stopped in his tracks and turned back to Tarpals. "Yousa owe mesa big time, an _dis_ time, yousa betta watch where yousa run!"  
  
"Yes sah!" Jar Jar saluted, before running off again.  
  
Tarpals grumbled irritably. "Dat boyo gonna be da death ob mesa . . . an mebbe somebotty else, 'sides."  
  
His kaadu snorted in agreement.  
  


* * *

  
Lito opened the door to the house and stepped inside. "Hello? Djin? Yousa okeday?" A moan got his attention. Lito moved toward the sound and stopped short when he saw Djin. "Oh Guds . . . Djin . . . "  
  
The older gungan painfully rolled on to his side. Blood trickled from his mouth to form a pool on the floor. "Wat happened to yous?" Lito whispered, kneeling down.  
  
"L - Lito? Wat yous doin heresa?"  
  
"Ja Ja passed mesa on da way to da healers," he lied. "Told mesa yousa were sick."  
  
"Not sick . . . " Djin said, smiling faintly. "Dying . . . "  
  


* * *

  
"So, yousa see oursa pradicament, yur Grace?" purred Valei. The Highpriest nodded.  
  
"Yes. My see dat yousa didn' count on yous crimes catchin up to yous. Fascinating," he mocked.  
  
Valei stiffened, but did not lose her composure. "Yes, 'twould seem dat way," she muttered through tight lips.  
  
"Yous Grace, wesa need yur hep. Pleas."  
  
"Isa bein a simple Highpriest. Wat kan mesa possibly do?  
  
"Many tings. Yousa kno best about how to silence tongues an close mouths. Do yousa not?"  
  
"Be careful of what you ask, Valei," F'jol, High Priest of Otah Gunga, said sharply. "For you may be asking for more than you want. Are you sure you want all what you ask?" He had dropped his false speech pattern for his normal one. His voice was cold and cruel. Valei felt her pulse quicken.  
  
"Yes. Yes, Isa want all I ask."  
  
"My dear child, do you have any idea . . . what you are asking?" Valei opened her mouth, then closed it. She appeared confused. F'jol smiled, lavishly. "I thought not. But I will grant your wish. Rest assured. Your secret will be safe in my hands and no others'."  
  
The Hight Priest cleared his throat. "Wesa ken talk more in da mornin. My wan yous ta go home now, an come backie bafore sunrise. Meet my hersa."   
  
Valei nodded, resisted the urge to shudder, and instead wrapped her shawl tightly about her shoulders. She hurried down the Temple steps to the courtyard below where her kaadu was waiting.  
  
F'jol watched her mount and gallop homewards. A sudden cry for help made him turn his head.  
  
A young gungan teen was rushing towards him. As soon as F'jol turned, the teenager gasped and fell to his knees. "Forgive mesa, yousa Grace. Pleas . . . my meant no disrespect."  
  
"Why are yousa rushin in hersa an disturbing de otha priests at their chores? Tis not da best o' tactics fo' gainin da hep yousa cryin fo. But my forgive yous, young one. Wat yous be needin?" F'jol's voice was soothing and gentle. Jar Jar felt a surge of relief. He had found someone able and willing to help his uncle.  
  


* * *

  
After cleaning the blood from the floor and from Djin's face and mouth, Lito gently laid Djin's body on the bed. Djin's breath was coming in strangled gasps. "No, no," Lito murmured. "You've gotta hold on. Pleas, fo Ja Ja. Jus hold on."  
  
"Yes . . . my holdin on . . . tryin . . ."  
  
Lito put a hand on Djin's chest. He was afraid of using his magic in front of yet another person, but he knew that if he didn't Djin would die. Djin was delirious . . . maybe he woudln't remember, or even care. Lito had to take the chance.  
  
Putting both hands on Djin's chest, Lito sought for an answer to Djin's sudden sickness. In his mind, he saw Djin's body from the inside . . . he could see what was right and what was wrong. He detected the problem almost instantly. Not because it was easy to see, but because it was _unnatural_.  
  
Lito looked up as he heard voices approaching the house. One of them was Jar Jar's. The other voice belonged to F'jol, the High Priest himself. Lito cursed. Of all people, he did not want the High Priest to see him alone with a dying Gungan. He'd be thrown in the dungeon almost before F'jol could cry, 'Witchcraft!'   
  
Lito gave Djin a drink of water, then quietly slipped out of the back door just as the front opened to allow Jar Jar and F'jol inside.  
  


* * *

  
"Djin? Unca Djin?" Jar Jar called. Djin wanted to cry out that he was here and that it was okay, but all he could do was whimper. There was such fear in his nephew's voice, he could barely stand it.  
  
"Hesa bek heresa." Spoke a voice from the shadows. A demon. Djin nearly screamed, but he found that his throat was too raw from retching blood. He tried to get up, to run out to Jar Jar and tell him to get away. The demon advanced toward the bed.  
  
Jar Jar entered the room and Djin reached out for him, eyes wide with fright and warning. Jar Jar gripped his uncle's cold hand, and though he too appeared frightened, he attempted to soothe Djin with words. "D-d . . . deeman . . ." Djin hissed, glancing wildly toward the shadowy figure at his bedside.  
  
"No no, tis no deeman, Unca. Tis okeday. Hesa da High Priest . . . hesa here ta hep yous."  
  
"No . . . Ja Ja run!" Djin may have been delirious, but he sensed something very un-High-Priestly about F'jol's presence. Jar Jar did not. Or at least he was more concerned with Djin's health than with sensing evil vibes.  
  
F'jol placed a hand on Djin's head. The yellow-orange gungan gasped and lay as stiff as a board on the bed, yellow eyes affixed to the ceiling in terror. Jar Jar reached out to stroke his uncle's cheek, but F'jol swatted his hand away. "Don interfere, Ja Ja."  
  
"Ja Ja . . . run . . . " Djin gasped.  
  
"Fetch mesa bowl of wata, Ja Ja, an a clean towel."  
  
Jar Jar looked worriedly at Djin before obediently leaving the room to get what F'jol asked of him. Once he left, F'jol closed his eyes and concentrated. Djin squeezed his own eyes shut. F'jol began to chant unknown words. First his voice was soothing and warm, then it became cold and grating. Djin moaned as more nausea swept through him, this time more severely than before. But he was too weak to vomit. And too empty, besides. He doubted if he even had enough blood left to throw up. Sleep was coming on dark wings - a temporary escape from the pain. Djin embraced it, desperately, despite his fear of that darkness.  
  
Jar Jar returned and F'jol took the bowl and rag from him and tenderly began to apply the wet cloth to Djin's feverish face and throat. After a silence, F'jol put the water down and turned to Jar Jar who'se eyes never left the sleeping form of his uncle.  
  
"Hesa gonna be okeday. But . . . not soon. Itsa gonna take some time for dis disease to go 'way."  
  
"Watsa matta wit his?"  
  
"Mesa not sure. All my kno is dat mesa ken heal his."  
  
"Tank yousa --"  
  
F'jol held up a hand, cutting off Jar Jar's gratitude. "Mesa always glad ta hep yous. But, mesa ganna need pay-ment fo mesa services."  
  
Jar Jar froze. Priests never asked for money. Rather, they dedicated their lives to living without money and tending to impoverished citizens of Otah Gunga. Djin and Jar Jar weren't impoverished, but still, neither were they wealthy. In any case, F'jol had no right to ask for payment.  
  
"Not money," F'jol said, as if reading Jar Jar's thoughts. "Mesa need a service from yousa. Actually, it bein probly a service to yousa in turn. Djin's nut ganna be able ta work fo a while mebbe. So yousa be needin ta work ta pay fo food an warmth an otha essentials. So, my be offerin yous a jawb. Work fo mesa doin chores, while mesa tend to yousa unca. Dat way, yousa ken take some o da responsability da priests gotta share while mesa ober here an get wages fo it. Dat sound fair to yousa?" F'jol's eyes glinted with friendliness.  
  
Jar Jar grinned. "Sounds goot ta mesa."   
  
F'jol placed a hand on Jar Jar's shoulder. "Goot. My tink dis situ-ation gonna work out smoothly, in dat case."  
  
As warm as F'jol's hand was, Jar Jar couldn't help the unexpected shiver that raced down his spine.  
  


###  To Be Continued . . . 


	5. When Midnight Voices Call 5

Berdi knocked on the door of Djin's home. There was no answer and it only increased her worry.  
  
It was quite early in the morning and all the children at the orphanage were still in bed. She'd heard of Djin's ailment from Reba not more than an hour ago.   
  
After knocking a second time, once again to receive no answer, Berdi tried the knob. The door swung open with a reluctant creak and she stepped inside.  
  
"Djin? Djin, yousa der?"  
  
Berdi put her basket on the kitchen table and wandered further into the house. She had just reached the closed door of Djin's bedroom, when the front door suddenly slammed shut, startling her.  
  
She turned around to see F'jol standing in the kitchen, observing her as if she was an adolescent caught sneaking out past curfew. His face grew gentle then, and he walked toward her, footsteps barely making a sound on the wooden floor.  
  
"Madam, may my ask, what yousa doin here?" he inquired. His very presence had a quiet and patient air about him. Berdi Ba still felt a tinge of discomfort, despite the fact that there was not even a shred of menace in F'jol's countenance.  
  
"Mesa heard 'bout Djin. My wanted ta see if my coud hep."  
  
F'jol nodded. "Isa understand. My sowwy, Miss Berdi, but Djin is ta be left alone. Hesa not well. Isa taken care of his. If yous wan to hep, what yous can do is make sure dat nobody disturbs us while we are at work. We would be most grateful. Djin needs his rest."  
  
"How . . . how bad tis he?"  
  
"Dat is yet to be deter-minned."  
  
Berdi Ba knew then that all questions still on her tongue were perhaps better left unasked. F'jol obviously knew what he was doing and she did not want to get in the way . . .  
  
As these thoughts appeared in her head, Berdi wondered if they were her own, or if somehow F'jol was making her think what he wanted her to. Nonsense. F'jol was the High Priest. Djin was in good hands.  
  
Berdi nodded to F'jol in reverence, picked up her basket, and walked out of the house, closing the door silently behind her. Still, a part of her was troubled deeply, although she knew not why.  
  


* * *

  
Jar Jar dipped the sponge into the soapy water, wrung it out, and continued to scrub the floor of the Main Temple Hall. His shoulders and neck ached and he was getting tired. Rather than focus on his problems, however, he worried about Djin. He hoped F'jol could do what he promised. If he lost Djin, he'd be devastated. Djin was both father and friend to him - the only real family he'd ever known.  
  
A hand rested gently on his back and he looked up into a young priest's face. "Hedo," said the priest. "Mesa name tis Daenin Aht. Yousa been workin mooie hard, der, ah . . . wat yous name?"  
  
"Ja Ja Binks. My gotsa do dis. Tis repayment ta F'jol for all hesa be doin. For healin Unca Djin." Jar Jar turned back to scrubbing the floor.  
  
"Ah, tis a kind way of yous to show yur gratefulness. Yousa needn't work for us. We serve de ill and de elderly out of respect for da Guds."  
  
"Rilly? F'jol asked mesa ta hep his. Hesa spaked dat it would hep my too, cause mesa don't gotta job. Tis hard work, tho. An mooie tirin'."  
  
"Yes. Dat's de life of a priest. Work an prayers," Daenin said quietly.  
  
Jar Jar looked up at him again to ask a question then his eyes grew wide in surprise. He noticed now what he hadn't before. Daenin had only one arm. Daenin noticed his surprise and nodded sadly. Jar Jar realized that he was staring, winced in embarrassment, and turned back to his chore.  
  
"Ah, pardon my for starin'. Tis wude. Were yousa a soldier bafore yous joined da priests?"  
  
"No. My was born yike dis. Tis a defect. F'jol took mesa in. Made my his acolyte. Ever since my was ten, mesa lived here."  
  
"Yes, Daenin. Yousa bein' only a youngster when yousa came here. Ja Ja." F'jol's tone was not severe, but it was reprimanding. Jar Jar gulped, knowing he was in for a scolding, and turned around to face the High Priest.   
  
"Yes, sah?"  
  
"Yousa doin good work on dis hall. Time ta move on ta otha chores. An dis time, don't let mesa catch yous talkin more den workin'."  
  
Jar Jar nodded meekly.  
  
"First yousa goin' ta wash da windows. Den go to my chambers an dust. Afta that, report to da kitchen an help with the dishes. Den yous ken go home."  
  
"Thank yousa, F'jol." F'jol smiled kindly and walked past Jar Jar who got stiffly to his feet and tried to work the pain out of his shoulders and neck. Daenin gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and walked to prayers after his master.  
  


* * *

  
Lito sighed restlessly, and laid back on the tree trunk folding his arms behind his head. The warmth of the sunlight felt good on his skin and the leaves of the tree shaded his eyes from the hurtful glare.  
  
He had a lot of spare time, which was good for his training. Tobby wasn't one of those simpering school teachers, thank the Gods. He was pretty cool. Aside from being his tutor in the arts and lore of magic, Tobby was a good listener.  
  
Rested in a fork of the zaela tree next to him, Tobby seemed to be basking in the sun as well. Both had finished the lesson for the day and it appeared as though nothing was about to change the events of the peaceful day.  
  
Lito hated it.  
  
"My need a job," he complained.  
  
"I know. You've only told me about five hundred and forty-three times," Tobby calculated.  
  
"Yeah, my guess yousa gettin' pretty bored wit dis conversation. My ken't hep it. Tis borin' jus lyin aroun yike dis."  
  
"I had thought you were getting to like it."   
  
"Why? Tobby, my ken't steal anymore, yike Reba said."  
  
"Excuse me? Do you think I approve of you stealing? Count me on Reba's side, if you don't mind."  
  
"Tobby, what do you tink my shoud do?"  
  
"Finally, he asks the metal ball."  
  
"Tobby!" Lito said, exasperated.  
  
"Allright. Here's my advice. Be prepared to hate it."  
  
"Whysa?"  
  
"You will, trust me," said Tobby.  
  
"Just tell my."  
  
"I think you should join the Grand Army."  
  
Lito almost fell out of the tree. "What?! An learn from Kroan?! Hesa woud use mesa as target practice!"  
  
"Told you you'd hate it."  
  
"Well, my did ask. Yousa sure dey'd even let mesa in?"  
  
"There are some requirements. One, you have to be of at least eighteen years, which you are. Second, you have to have a sponsor."  
  
"Sabi would help. Shesa probably gonna look at mesa funny first, but she'd ask hersa dad ta sponsor my."  
  
"Good. Third, you have to have your own kaadu."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Either buy one or catch one. You can't borrow one; it has to be your own investment."  
  
"Whysa dat?"  
  
"Kaadus are expensive. And in battle, they have to be under your complete control. Their obedience means the difference between life and death. If you borrow a kaadu from somebody else, the kaadu will be more used to following the previous owner's commands. It would be very hard to re-train it."  
  
"So basically, my gotta catch a wild one an train it."  
  
"Yes, to restate the obvious."  
  
Lito gave Tobby a mock glare, then got up and started climbing down to the ground. "Welladen, wesa best get started, eh?"  
  
Tobby floated down to his student. "Are you sure you want to do this? Kroan will not be a kind teacher."  
  
"My know. But he ken't drag me back to jail if he's too busy teaching my fight."  
  
"I see. I just want to make sure you understand that he won't be particularly easy on you."  
  
"I know. But I don rilly have anotha choice," Lito replied bitterly.  
  


* * *

  
Jar Jar finished with the last panel of windows and climbed down the ladder, relieved to be finished with at least half of his chores. All that was left now was dusting F'jol's room.  
  
"Jar Jar!" he heard Saba's voice call.  
  
"Over here!" he answered back. He dragged the ladder back and tried to set it down on the ground. His grip on it slipped and it teetered dangerously toward the freshly gleaming windows. Another pair of hands reached out and helped him steady it just in time.  
  
"Heydo, Sabi," Jar Jar said, grinning at her.  
  
"Brought yous lunch." She gave him a peck on the cheek and handed him a wrapped up sandwich. "My thot you might be needin it. I heard F'jol doesn' give yous many breaks."  
  
"Ah. Itsa always do dis, o' do dat. But itsa worth it. F'jol spakes dat Unca Djin's doin' a lot betta. An' at least my gettin' wages fo dis."  
  
"Are yous sure yous don want Len to come over an take a look at Djin?" Saba asked. Jar Jar sighed. He'd already talked to her about this before.  
  
"If Djin twas normal-sick, F'jol would insist Len see his. But F'jol says dat Len ken't hep Djin."  
  
"Ah. My sowwy, my jus wish I coud hep more. Len keeps askin'," Saba replied, lowering her eyes.  
  
"Ey," Jar Jar said, stroking her cheek. "Yousa heppin' enuf. My rilly ken't think of yous doin' any mur. F'jol won't let anybotty come near da house. Says Djin needs rest and that Isa coud catch watever Djin has."  
  
"Dat doesn' sound right." Saba said, frowning. She was about to say, 'What if your uncle dies and you don't even get to say goodbye?', but bit her tongue, refusing to let it slip out.   
  
Jar Jar smiled at her sadly. "My wishin my coud see yous mor often. My bein so busy wit alla dese chores."  
  
"Isa missin' yous, boyo." Saba kissed him gently.  
  
"Ja Ja!" F'jol said from above. Jar Jar looked up to the window which the High Priest had opened. "How many chores yous complete yet?"  
  
"Mesa done wit da windows an da . . . ah . . . wait, wat else yousa wan my ta do? Mmm, my forgot."   
  
F'jol groaned softly. "My chambers - dust da furniture, den go to da kitchen an wash dishes," he reminded Jar Jar, seeming a little short on patience.  
  
"Okeday," Jar Jar said, giving F'jol a 'thumbs-up'. "Ah, be right der! Sabi --"  
  
"My kno." She hugged him goodbye. "See yous tamorrow. Isn' der any days yousa get off?"  
  
"Ah, my'll tell yous. Love yous."  
  
Saba kissed him once more, then turned to leave. As if remembering something, she turned back. "Jar, my forgot ta tell yous."  
  
"Wat?"  
  
"My bein a warrior soon."  
  
"Wha? Wat yous mean? Yousa joinin' da army?"  
  
"Yep." Saba nodded proudly.  
  
"Bombad! Dat's rilly--"  
  
"Ja Ja!!!" came F'jol's voice again, this time a trifle more insistent. Jar Jar, looking flustered, picked up the ladder to put it away inside.  
  
"My has ta go now," he told her, remorsefully. He really wanted to find out more. Saba smiled at him understanding, and watched as he walked away.  
  


* * *

  
Lito tentavely held the branch of blumbush out to the kaadu who sniffed it suspiciously. "Now wat?" he whispered to Tobby.  
  
"If you weren't gifted with magic, I'd suggest trying to grab it around the neck and having a delightful time getting dragged through shrubbery or even more fun, getting thrown through the air by a well-placed kick---"  
  
"Tobby."  
  
"Allright. Try sending to him. Animals can sometimes understand your kind."  
  
"Wat yousa mean, 'sometimes'?" Lito asked as the kaadu munched on the blumbush, sensing that Lito was no threat.  
  
"It never worked for me."  
  
"Oh. Well, my should try at least . . ." Lito closed his eyes.  
  
In a moment, the kaadu perked up and looked intently at Lito. Tobby saw it snort and then move closer to Lito, its nostrils flaring apprehensively.   
  
For the longest time it seemed, the kaadu regarded Lito while Lito stood still, eyes closed in concentration. Tobby had never mastered the art of anim-speech, what his kind called talking to animals, but it seemed to be working well-enough for Lito.   
  
At length, the dark-skinned Gungan opened his eyes and reached a hand out to stroke the bridge of the kaadu's bill. It hooted at him softly and nuzzled his hand. Lito grinned.   
  
"Try mounting him."  
  
"Itsa worked . . . my ken't balieve it . . ."  
  
"Lito, nothing's worked yet. The kaadu trusts you, but you still need to get him ready for the rest of your kind. He'll need to get used to the sound of Otah Gunga and other voices, and the weight of you on his back. See if he'll let you mount him."  
  
Lito didn't need to close his eyes this time. The kaadu blinked at his request, and seemed to ponder it. Tobby knew the answer when Lito smiled again.   
  
The kaadu stood still while Lito pulled himself up on the creature's back.   
  
"Really? As easy as that?" asked Tobby. "He agrees with being your steed?"  
  
"My promised, my will let hissen run freely as often as hesa likes up here and mesa gonna try my best not to cause hissen any dis-comfort. Hesa still free. Hesa knows dat my don't own him. Itsa his choice alone ta hep mesa, no-botty's makin his."  
  
"A wise thing to tell him," said Tobby. "All animals desire their freedom, as much as you and I. If you keep this promise, you will have a faithful friend."  
  
"My will keep it." Lito fondly stroked the kaadu's head. "My liken his already. Hesa name is Raen."  
  
"Interesting name you've given him."  
  
"No, my not namin' his. Tis _his_ name."  
  
Tobby was bemused. "Most interesting . . . I never knew animals named themselves."  
  
"Neither did mesa . . . my didn' kno names mattered to dem as much as it does ta us."  
  


* * *

  
Jar Jar sneezed as he wiped the cloth over a high shelf in F'jol's study. The dust particles drifted down to his face and he wiped his bill furiously to get rid of the itching. He'd never seen a more miserable room.  
  
The furniture was sparse and stiff - even the floor in Jar Jar's attic room when he used to live with Valei looked more comfortable than F'jol's bed - and it smelled disagreeably like polish.  
  
Jar Jar clambered down off the chair on which he was standing in order to reach the high bookshelves, and sought next to attack the wardrobe with dust-rag and furniture polish. As he cleaned the top of the wardrobe, which wasn't as dusty as the shelves had been, fortunately, one of the wardrobe doors swung open and bumped lightly against his chest.   
  
Jar Jar was about to close it, when he saw a glimmering light come from within. Curiously, he opened the door the rest of the way; one little peek couldn't hurt anything, could it?  
  
It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. Jar Jar stared at the glimmering object which was coming from inside a clear round-based bottle with a narrow neck and a waxed-sealed candle jammed into the opening. Gently, he picked the bottle up and brought it closer to his eyes for a better look.  
  
Curled up inside was a small creature that could've fit in the palm of a child's hand. It's eyes were small and slanted, it's ears elongated and pointed. The creature was blueish-green and shone with an unearthly light. Long fingers on skinny arms were curled around it's knees. It appeared to be either sleeping, or dead. Whatever the case, in Jar Jar's opinion, it looked sad at it's entrapment. He wondered how it managed to keep alive, if it still was - it couldn't be fed because the wax sealed the only opening and how could it breathe? But then again, this little creature might not need to breathe or maybe it fed off of light . . .   
  
Jar Jar wondered why F'jol had this poor little guy trapped in the bottle in the first place. It didn't look malevolent --  
  
The creature opened it's bottomless black eyes and blinked at him. Startled, Jar Jar lost his hold on the bottle and it slipped from his shaking hand to break into pieces on the floor. With a burst of white-blue light, the creature burst free from the shards and did a wild dance through the air.  
  
Jar Jar shrank back in terror. He had done it this time - he'd let out a demon or something and now F'jol would yell at him or make him catch it again, and he'd be in serious trouble if he didn't.  
  
"Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" the creature chirped, finally stopping it's dance of joy.   
  
"W-Wat did you spake?" Jar Jar asked, nervously.  
  
"Savedme! Broketh'bottle! You my hero!"  
  
"Yousa not bombad trubble, are yous? Yousa gonna behave yourself an not go zinging around an breakin' stuff?"  
  
"Notrouble! Nono. Goodguy you. Goodguy me . . . Badthing Priestman." "B-Badting?! F'jol tis no badting! Hesa da HighPriest." "Manypeople hefool. Baaaaadthing. Dontforget. Thankyou. Bye." "Wait!" Jar Jar cried as the creature sought to zip out the window. The poor thing didn't really know about windows so naturally, it hit the glass with a thud and fell straight down to the floor in a heap. "Oh noooo . . . poor little flythingie . . ." Jar Jar murmured in sympathy.   
  
He gently picked the creature up with his fingers. It's chest was still rising, so Jar Jar knew it was only stunned. He slipped the small creature into his vest pocket where it would be safe. 'Badthing' or no, he didn't want F'jol to put the creature into another jar - now that he knew it wouldn't cause trouble.  
  
F'jol . . . Jar Jar paled when he looked at the broken bottle pieces on the floor . . . F'jol was going to be _furious_. Should he tell F'jol? It had been an accident . . . but then what if F'jol was really what the creature had said? Jar Jar was confused.   
  
He knew he had to do something quickly, because the High Priest could come walking inside at any second.  
  
Making up his mind, he picked up the glass and dropped it into the waste-disposal. He shut the wardrobe door, and picked up the rag and furniture polish. He felt the creature stir in the pocket against his chest and grew worried. He had to get outside, quick. He had the sick feeling that F'jol would still know exactly what happened when he entered his chamber, but he really wanted the creature to escape.  
  
Jar Jar opened the door and walked down the hall toward the nearest exit from the Temple.  
  
His heart soared with relief as he reached for the door handle - he was almost out of here.  
  
"Jar Jar," F'jol's voice sounded cold and different. Jar Jar shivered and his hand dropped to his side.  
  
"Yes, F'jol?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"Have you finished cleaning my chamber?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir."  
  
"I would have a word with you. As would a few of my guests later. Meet me back in my chambers in a few moments. Where are you going?"  
  
"Um . . . to report to da kitchens," Jar Jar lied. It made sense why he was going outside; the kitchens were a separate building from the main Temple. He'd have to walk around the side of the Temple to get to the kitchen entrance.  
  
"Tell dem yousa won't be needed. Daenin can be charge of da dishes tanight."  
  
"Okeday, sir." Jar Jar quickly walked outside and breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly walked around toward the kitchen. He stopped halfway there and lifted the little creature from his pocket.  
  
"Hey, wakie up." Gently he nudged the creature's slender body with the tip of his finger. The creature moaned and sat up in the palm of Jar Jar's hand. "Yous okeday?"  
  
Immediately, it flitted up and zoomed around happily. "Freeeeeee!" it squealed.   
  
Terrified, Jar Jar caught the creature and held him in his cupped hands. "_Shhh! F'jol's gonna hear yousa an stick yousa in da bombad jar again if yousa don't knock dat off!_" he whispered fiercely.  
  
"Lemmego!" squeaked the creature's indignant and somewhat muffled voice. Jar Jar did after he made it promise not to make too much noise.  
  
"Whosa - ah - whatsa are yousa?"  
  
"Feyrie. Badpriest caught me by fullmoon. Keeps me injar. Drains my power. Badbadman! But you letmego! So heresapresent."  
  
"Wat you spake?" Again, Jar Jar was confused by the Feyrie's speedy dialogue. It closed its eyes and Jar Jar felt something heavy suddenly in his vest pocket. He pulled it out and studied it with interest. It was a necklace made of slender reed sticks and set with small stones that were as clear as water.  
  
"Tis for yous girl. It keephersafe. You din't want nothing for you . . . not within my power," said the Feyrie sadly, and Jar Jar knew that he was talking about Djin.   
  
"Me verytired. Go homenow. Thankyougain! An watchout for badpriest! He planning somethingnasty." Before Jar Jar could say a word, the Feyrie disappeared leaving a brief trail of white-blue.  
  
He sighed, resignedly and walked toward the kitchen to tell them to expect Daenin instead.  
  


* * *

  
"Jar Jar, come here." F'jol told the young Gungan as he walked in. Jar Jar swallowed nervously. Here it came . . . F'jol was going to ask him about the broken bottle and the Feyrie.  
  
"Give me your hand." Jar Jar obeyed. He was so agitated, he didn't realize that F'jol's speech pattern was no longer like other Gungans.  
  
Jar Jar gave a sharp cry of surprised pain as there was a sudden sharp pain in one of his fingers. F'jol withdrew a needle from his skin and held Jar Jar's pricked finger over a small vial, squeezing three fat droplets of blood out. Jar Jar was surprised, but something was telling him to keep quiet. It wasn't likely that F'jol was going to answer any questions, judging by the way he was acting so out of character. His facial features were more cold and removed than they had ever been before.  
  
Jar Jar was allowed to sit down. He squeezed his finger against his thumb to stop the bleeding; it was annoying him.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of, we have guests. Won't you please come in?" F'jol asked, gesturing at someone standing at the entrance to his chambers.  
  
Jar Jar turned and felt his heart drop towards the floor as Valei and Kroan entered the room. Bewildered, he turned to F'jol. "Sir, whatsa dis all about?" he asked, voice shaking slightly. He flatly refused to look again at Valei and Kroan, if he could help it. As angry as he was at them both, he was also frightened.  
  
He looked to F'jol for an explanation and received a wan, icy smile in response.  
  


**To Be Continued . . .**

  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer: Jar Jar Binks and the Gungan race belong to Lucas._  



End file.
